interpretative translation
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Fan interpretative translation. Done for fans and for fun, I own nothing - GB rocks. 28 Done: THIS IS A SPOILER of Part Manga 38 and the full Manga 39, NOT translated from Jap, but from other language translations. HARD WORK so PLEASE COMMENT IF U read
1. Volume 28

Get Backers 28 (Picking up where a certain Tokyo absolutely irritating pop left off. )

Character thoughts (Thoughts : _italics _..)

Authors comments (A/n : **Comment "..)

Sound effect (Sfx : ...)

Scene descriptions cause author feels its important (...)

Small print contents by character **small print**

Scenes that will not be translated word for word cause they say not much _Summary _

From Jap scans

Page 7: Ginji

What.. what the heck are these shadows?

Maria

They are the souls of people who die and were thrown forgotten into the catacombs of below Lower town.

The souls of those who died that way are twisted and tortured souls, they are being controlled by a terrible curse..

.. they are your enemies now!

Pg 8 : Ban

Enemies?? You're kidding, they are insubstantial beings. How the heel are we supposed to fight spirits that are already dead.

Ginji

WHAT? Insubstantial spirits that are already dead! How are we supposed to defeat that?

Maria

Hehe..

Learn by doing that is the only way out of this.

Ban

Huh! So you have no responsibility! You witches are still totally useless.

Maria

Ban, actually I see my self as the kindest most helpful of witches.

Ban

Stupid hag...

Ginji

Ban-chan, they are almost on-top of us!

Ban

Dammit! (Ban gets between Ginji and spirits and meets first attack)

Ginji

BAN-Chhhhaaaaaannnnnn

Pg 9 : Ginji

Amazing....

Ban

My body, its almost as if I have wings..

Ginji

Really? Is that why your movements were so amazingly fast?

Ban

Stop being distracted Ginji, our enemies are going to attack again.

Spirits

Ooooo ooooooo

Ginji

Wow I'm fast. Its true, my body is amazingly light. Is this the power given to us by the Voodoo Coffee that maria-san let us drink?

Ban

This is even more powerful then Himiko's acceleration scent.

Ginji, move your lazy ass, there is no reason to hold back now!

Pg 10-11 : Ban

Snake-bite

Ginji

Ahhhhhhh

This is fantastic Ban-chan. I never imagined our bodies could move like this.

Ban

You're right! Now lets show them why we are the invincible GetBackers!!

Pg 12 : Maria

(smiles) Done.

OK!~

That's just about enough!

Ginji

What..err.. what happened..?

Ban

??

I don't know, .. and I don't really can in the end they were too easy to defeat.

Hey you old hag.. what is the big idea, how dare you toy with us?

Maria :

Clever boys, you guessed it. I used the magic contained within the Voodoo Coffee to allow the both of you to experience those visions.

The visions were almost as real as those generated by your Jagan, weren't they Ban?

Ginji

But Maria-san. Before we drank the Voodoo Coffee we smelt the sickening scent of decay and rot. What was that disgusting stench of death?

Maria

Oh that !!

Oh! that was just the ingredients for dinner! Doesn't it look delicious!

Ban (Small print)

**I'll pass!!** **Crazy Hag!**

Pg 13 : Maria

Eat Drink and PARRRTYYY!!!

Ginji

(Singing Karaoke) I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me...

Ban

**So irritating!!!**

Maria

Ban you don't seem to be enjoying your self at all . _You're such a sourpuss._

Ban

What is there to enjoy? I don't like being made a fool of.

Maria

I did what I did in the hope that the both of you would understand

Ban

Understand what?

Maria

I hoped that you would understand the devastating power of a curse.

Pg 14: Ban

Huh! Wasn't that scene pretty ordinary? What is so devastating about a vision like that?

Maria

I did not mean that the vision itself was devastating. I was referring to astounding effect of the curse that I placed on the two of you.

Ban

Curse...!

Maria

That's right!

I did not go though all the trouble of mixing Mandrake seed coffee for the two of you, just to let you experience a vision.

In the earlier battle the both of you displayed astounding feats of strength and speed. Ban that was not part of the vision. Rather that wast the same levels of strength and speed that is unlocked by those you are cursed.

Ban

Was that really .. your true intention..

Maria

...

From mow onwards Ban, the battles that you face are not going to be anything like the ones before. An enemy that is weak, once placed under a curse will have access to amazing levels of power and strength. Your battles in no way will be fair fights. With the curses your enemy will become exponentially stronger.

Ban

So whats the problem. We'll just fight them using a curse ourselves, simple isnt it?

Maria

Sure if you are willing to reduce your life span to 1/10th of what it is now, you can get yourself cursed as well.

Pg 15 : Ban

Huh!! So it looks like our enemy is using 'life force' in exchange for power...

Maria

That is exactly right. If the two of you really intend to get back the Himiko in the mirror. The only way to win will be to defeat them in battle, overcome the curse and reflect the curse back on its caster.

Ginji

Ban-chaan come one the next song is a duet, sing with me. _The song is from beauty and the beast. _

Ban

You're and optimistic idiot aren't you

Maria

Isn't he a cutie

BAN!

Ban

What is it?

Maria

When are you going to share the story of your past with Himiko-chan with your partner, Ginji?

Pg 16 : Maria

When are you going to tell Ginji what happened between you and Himiko chan's brother?

Ban

I'll tell him .. tonight.

Pg 17

Pg 18

Pg 19

_Akabane explains to an irritated Himiko that he has asked her to come to that place to witness a show which is part of the Voodoo Child secret. _

_The show is a fight with the Red Scorpion and who beats him will get to fight In the Underground stadium. _

_Akabane appears on stage to fight (Himiko never saw him move) and says that he is not a true underground contender as he was too weak and had already been defeated. The guy attacks_

Pg 20 Red Scorpion

I will kill you!!!

Clown announcer

Our champion has consumed Voodoo potion. He will utterly destroy the challenger, no doubt the lower tiers will soon be drenched in blood.

Himiko

Voodoo Potion!

Akabane

Looks like this job is very interesting indeed.. however...

Red Scorpion

Hahaha! I will used my poison claw to rip your body to shreds..

Ehhh What?

What happened to my hand?

Akabane

Look up

Red Scorpion

Up?

???...

Waaaaa!! The poison is entering my body , heeellllppp quickly I need the antidote!!

Akabane

Dont worry, you have absolutely no need for the antidote

Red Scorpion

Whhaaa..what.. why?

Akabane

Because you have already.. been sliced into small pieces.

Pg 23

Pg 24-27

_Akabane is declared the winner (duh) and asks to have a glimpse of the Queen,, even if only in the screen_

_Himiko is shocked to see the mirror image of herself on the screen hailed as queen._

Pg 28 Akabane

Your Majesty (a/n **Akabane kneeling is delicious)

I am most delighted to make your acquaintance

Queen

So you are Dr. Jackal, Kuroudo Akabane.

You are indeed as powerful as it is rumored. Thought it was over nmuch too quickly I very much enjoyed the battle.

Akabane

I thank her Majesty for her kind praise.

Queen

Is it your intention to participate in the Final Battle?

Akabane

Most certainly. I will gather allies and form the strongest team to get back her Majesty.

Pg 29

Audience reacts to announcement and attack as all contenders in the battle are natural enemies.

Pg 30-31

Bloody Sword (a/n **kindda says it all)

Pg 32 Himiko

Akabane!!

Akabane

Come Himiko-san we should leave. There is no reason for you to stay in this place any longer.

Himiko

I.. I.. Understand

(Thoughts : _Its strange.. why do I feel so comfortable in the middle of this carnage.._)

Sfx : Ta-dum ta-dum

Akabane

Himiko-san?

Clown

You have no hope of escape! You will both die by my hand!

Pg 33

Himiko

Sfx : Ta-dum ta-dum

Ta-dum ta-dum

**Time to Die...**

Pg 34

Akabane kills attacker before Himiko acts

Himiko

Aka.. Akabane...

Akabane

The forbidden scent, the perfume of death.

This perfume distilled from toxic gases that ride from vents in remote Africa, for the sole purpose of bringing death.

One sniff of this perfume will cause a man to bleed from every single orifice in the body, he will be dead in a blink of an eye.. is that not so?

Himiko-san,.. this is not like you.

What is it about today that has made you prepare such a dangerous perfume?

Himiko

This.. this is because..

(Thoughts : _Why? What possessed me to prepare a poison like this.._. )

Pg 35 Akabane

Is it because.. Your birthday is approaching?

Himko

NO! I.. I..

(Thoughts : _Who is that? Why am I having such a bad premonition.._)

SFX : Zzzzzzz (screen dies)

Pg 36 Akabane

The color of fresh red blood does not suit you at all... Lady Poison

Come let us go..

The stench of decay in this place is unwelcome..

Pg 37 Ban & Gin drunken singing

What are you looking for?

It is difficult to find..

Have you ever thought to search, in the depths of a looking glass...

Kammpaiiii!

Ginji

We are going to Get Back Himiko-chan.

Ban

You got that right.

Maria

I don't understand how you two can act in such a childish manner.

How on earth do the two of you expect to get any work done, when you are smashed on liquor. You need to hold your drink..

Ban

Old Hag – you sure are loud!

Stop trying to act like you are my mother!!

GLLLUURRRGGGGLL (drowning noises)

Maria

You dare call me Old Hag!** Drown in Alcohol then **

Ginji

Ban-chan

Ban

You old Hag! Why the hell are you still here?

Maria

Don't say that Ban.. if you are drunk how are you supposed to work?

Ban?

Ban

_Irritating! _Now what?

Pg 38 Maria

Follow your instincts.. and do your best.

Ban

As if you need to tell me that.

Ginji

Maria-san, thank you for making us so welcome.

Maria

Come back soon Gin-chan.

Please take care Ban!

Ginji

Ban – lets go!

Ban

Get off my head already!

Ginji

No... (a/n ** lol.. Ban never removes Ginji from his head does he... lol)

Maria

Ginji please, I beg you..

You must believe...

in Ban.

Pg 39 : Ginji

"Let's see..

Akabane-san hired us to get back the Himiko in the mirror.

However since Himiko is a Voodoo Child we must first get rid of some curse.

To overcome the curse we have to track down and defeat the shamans.

Ban-chan although we have actually started the job. I have no idea what we should do next.. so complicated.

Ban

...

Ginji

?

Ban-chan??

Ban

Ginji..

Ginji

What's wrong?

Ban

Before we begin this job, I have to tell you something.

Ginji

So tell me..

Pg 40 : Ban

I....

Ginji

...

Ban

I.. (clenching fist)

Ginji

... It okay (Beaming smile)

I believe in you Ban-chan!

This looks like something that is very difficult for you to tell me. However finishing this job, will settle the matter right?

So Ban-chan you don't have to force yourself to tell me right now.

Ban

Ginji, just listen to me..

Ginji

No need to force yourself right now...

Pg 41 : Ban

Himiko's brother.. it was my hand that took his life...

Ginji

What? (Shocked look)

Pg 42

Flashback (Ban and Yamato look like they have been fighting each other to a stand still)

(a/n ** Lol Ban's Ban's Birthday fanfic meeting I wrote was partially based on this scene.)

Yamato

I'm expert plunderer Yamato Kudo?

Who might you be?

Ban

Ban Mido

Yamato

This is my sister Himiko-chan,

please take good care of her!

Ban

Looks like she is just a flat chested useless kid

Himiko

Flame perfume!!

(a/n ** To fan-atics you will realize that this is an actual mistake, of the writers, Himiko only learned to use flame perfume in this manner during the platinum arc. But chibi ban with afro is tooo cute – so I forgive em the slip. lol)

Yamato

Hurry up get in Ban!!

Pg 43

YEAHHHHHH

(All smiles)

Pg 44-45: Himiko

Yamato-Oniisan (Big brother)

Happy Birthday to...

!!

Sfx : drip, drip, drip

Arrrrrrggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!

Pg 46 : Ban

I m the sole heir to my fucking Grandmother's cursed eyes, the Jagan.

Yamato, in the end was only a curse,.. a curse that lived with one sole purpose to kill the wielder of the Jagan, to kill me!

Voodoo child... Both Himiko and Yamato are Voodoo children they are the sacrifices created by the shaman with the sole goal of seeing me dead.

I... with this hand I killed him.. I killed my first most valued ally.. Yamato Kudo!

Pg 48 : Ginji

Ban-chan..

You really killed Himiko-chan's big brother

Ban

Yes

Ginji

Wh.. why?

Ban

Because of the curse..

Ginji

Curse?

Ban

It was all because of me..

The shamans have been plotting for a very long time, and they finally devised an intricate plot...

To kill me the one who inherited Damn Granny's cursed eyes, the pure blood witch heir; wielder of the Jagan.

Yamato to them was only a weapon.. a curse they released to destroy me. (Ban looks so sad)

Himiko and Yamato are both the sacrifices that were given life with the sole task of killing me.

Pg 49 -50 : Ban

That is the only purpose of the Voodoo Child's existence!

Pg 51 : Ban

(a/n ** Ban's Birthday fanfic Dec 17th that I wrote history was partially based on this scene. Here Ban shares his history. PLEASE don't ever tell me that Ginji had harder childhood.)

When I was 8 years old, Maria brought me back to Japan...

Ginji

Brought you back?

Ban

Yes.. didn't you know? I was born in Japan and lived here when I was really small. My father is of German descent, while my mother is pure Japanese..

Ginji

So you are a quarter German?

Ban

Hmm.. it seems that way.

Ginji

Well you never mentioned this before.

Ban

Pg 52 :

Oh.. Ya.. I guess I never have..

Because I was the sole heir of the Jagan, I was continuously targeted by the arch enemies of the Witches, the clan called the Shamans. Things happened in Japan, my father disappeared and I got sent to Europe, where I lived as a fugitive with my Grandmother. Due to the mass extermination of Witches in the turn of the century, the Shamans in Europe were extremely powerful.

Ever time those bastards found us, I was forced to leave places and people I knew, fight and run away. We were always on the move, never getting close to people. Fighting and running.

Books became a true constant. Any free time was consumed with studying about magic and curses, I was forced to learn things like that.

I was really young, but there was no excuse, I should have been in kindergarten instead I was forced to learn and understand things that were.. difficult for even adults to comprehend.

It wasn't limited to that, I also learned who to fight with the Shamans, I even read medical books, chemistry, physics – anything that would help me fight them.

Things happened again, allies became enemies and I was sent away again.

When I came back to Japan, I was really happy. No one knew me, I felt as if I was free for the first time in a long time.

I stayed with Maria a little while, and then I ran away, I wanted nothing to do with the Witches.

Ginji

.....

Ban

But to one who had been brought up as the heir, surviving alone on the streets was not easy.

(a/n **Flash back memories, Ban underplays for Ginji LOOK at the pictures! The authors had no pity for young Ban)

The fighting techniques I had learned were extremely useful at this time.

Survival became the main thing, and I was willing to do anything to survive.

(** Look in Ban's eyes that is killing in its sadness )

Ya that's right, to survive I did anything at all....

Ginji

.... (looking stricken)

Pg 53 : Ban

At the time I was truly alone..

Yet I would not ... no could not return to Maria.

Sitting in the dark, alone at nights.. the solitude would engulf me.. and I was empty.

Around people my emotions became sharp, deadly and as dark of the darkest night. Death was nothing. So I tried to avoid people.. my existence was like that of a sharp exposed, deadly blade, that cut all stupid enough to cross its path.

Pg 54 Ginji thoughts

(Thoughts : _I feel.. he was just like I was.. _

_He is like I was when I was in Teshimine-san's care, and became the Raitei so often, in those never ending fights with the attackers from the Belt-line. _

_Before I met him, I to was so alone, .. and to avoid the cold emptiness inside me, I allowed my heart to be consume by hatred... )_

Ban

I felt that there was nothing in the world that I could trust..

The world was divided into two,

the cheaters and the cheated

The dominator and the subjugated

Those that stole and their victims.

When I began to feel that there was nothing else in this worl, no one to believe in I met them, the Kudou siblings, Himiko and... Yamato.

Pg 55 Yamato

(Looking bruised, reaching out a hand)

Hey kid, would you like to join us?

SFX: HONK HONK (car horn) Ban/ Yamato !!

Yamato

Look kid, trust me, I have no intention of using or abusing you.

I'm plunderer specialist Yamato Kudo

What's your name kid?

Ban

Ban... Midou...

Himiko

Big Brother, what''s keeping you?

Yamato

Himiko, I just met someone very interesting

Himiko

Who is that?

Ban

Who's this idiot?

Yamato

This is my little sister Himiko.

Now maybe you can help me look out for her.

Ban

Huh! Who'd threated a flat chested little kid.

Himiko

Flame perfume!!

(a/n ** Definite mistake, they made a big deal of her learning this in Manga 3, as a surprise move in her fight with Ban)

Ban

Ouch, that burns. What's the idea flaming me.

Himiko

I don't like him, lets ignore him!

Yamato

No! This young man is quite an amazing character.

I am taking him with us.

Himiko

Really?

Ban

! (Ban looks shocked)

Yamato

I believe...

That even though you are just a kid, you have survived a great I deal, haven't you?

Ban

What of it?**Its none of your business**

Yamato

I love that look!

That settles it from today you are our new partner!

Ban

Hey!!

Himiko

You cant just decide that on your own! Big Brother!!

Ban

Somehow after that.. I found myself beginning a new life with Himiko and Yamato. The 3 of us were like a family, the first I remember..

Pg 58-59 Ban

They were.. my first people I considered my own. my most beloved family..

(a/n :** I am suspicious of Yamato's intentions.. lol.. see how he looks at Ban. But then the curse draws him to Ban)

Pg 60 Ban

Pretty impressive.. are these the ingredients that the two of you use to create the poison perfumes

Yamato

There are over 200 different perfumes here. However usually we only carry 7 on us.

Ban

Aren't the perfumes the source of your abilities. Seriously the two of you should carry as many as you can and not limit yourself.

Himiko

The poison perfumes are not simple chemicals that can be used like medicine..

Ban

What..

Yamato

When have you ever heard of chemical combinations that give seemingly magical abilities with one whiff?

The scent of the perfumes only serve as a catalyst, that serves to allow us to use our magical abilities. Therefore at any one time an expert in the use of the perfumes will only utilize 7 different magical abilities.

Ban

Magical Abilities....

(End Flash Back!!!)

Ban

I had a very bad premonition at that time...

Pg 61 : Ban

Catalyst was a witch jargon, that I was used to hearing coming out of the mouth of my fucking granny and that hag Maria. Our enemies the Shamans requires catalysts to use their magic

Ginji

Shamans

Ban

Ya..

Then as we got closer and closer to Yamato's 28th Birthday, my premonition slowly unfolded into reality..

Yamato

Ahhhhhhhh

Pg 62

Ban

(Back to Flashback )

Hey!!! What the fuck Yamato?!

Yamato

I was dreaming....

Ban

What

Yamato

The same recurring nightmare .. again..

Ban

Hilarious!!Its just a nightmare, for goodness sake please try not to scream like a little girl again..

Yamato

Ban.. (Closes fist)

There is something that you need to know.

Ban

What? Can't this wait...

Yamato

This is something that must be kept secret from Himiko.. swear that you will not tell her.

Pg 63 Ban

Why are you suddenly so serious.. what the hell is causing you to worry like this?

Yamato

.... .... (long silence)

Ban

Yamato?

Yamato

Have you ever .. heard the phrase Voodoo Child?

Pg 64

Ban

(Flashback IN a flashback .. COMPLEX)

Of course I had heard the phrase.. My fucking Granny the bloody WitchQueen took every opportunity to shove it in my face.

WitchQueen

Ban.. you must always be wary of the Voodoo Child, they are the Shaman's Trump card..

Love and hate are mirror images of each other.

When the two sides are combined they become a powerful force that is capable of cursing its enemies.

That.. is the curse of the "Voodoo Child"

Pg 65

Yamato

(End of Flashback in flashback.. Back to flashback. **Face Palm slap)

If that is the care.. than I have really no clue as to what is going to happen.

But it looks like Himiko and me are the Voodoo Children that you have heard so much about.

Ban

In that case.. when will..

Ya mato

For the female child the curse is activated on their 17th Birthday

For boys its activated on our 28th Birthday.

My Birthday is almost upon me.

Pg 66 Ban

Finally it was the eve of Yamato's 28th Birthday.

That night felt different from other nights.. there was a heaviness in the air. The cold was the kids that ate the bones and froze the blood, it seemd to rise from the depths of hell itself.

Ya,ato

Where is Himiko?

Ban

I asked her to go out for stuff like you instructed.

Yamato

Most likely trying to hide out here is of no use.. Even if she is not here, the curse cannot be lifted.

But I am going to... cling to each sliver of hope.

Pg 67 Ban

I cannot believe you are saying something so weak as that.. Yamato snap out of it already you idiot.

Yamato

I don't know how I know but there is something coming...

I feel as if I despise Himiko.

Ban

What?

Yamato

She is my beloved little sister.

Because I love her so much, I feel an almost overwhelming desire to tear her body apart

Pg 68 -69

Sfx : Creak....

Pg 71 :Yamato

Its here...

Shadow

Hehe

Yamato

The Yamato Kudo in the mirror.

Yamato

I feel a gnawing hatred for Himiko.

Ban

NO, she is you beloved little sister, she is one of your own and family.

Yamato

But, it is because I love her so much, I feel.. feel this need to tear her body apart.

(Figure walks towards cabin)

Ban

Yamato what the fuck are you talking about.

TRY TO SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!

Yamato

He is here… Ban-kun

Ban

What has come?

Yamato

The other… me.

(Smirk)

Ban

!!

Pg 72: Yamato

Yamato Kudo from the mirror!!

Ban

The other.. Yamato Kudo?

Pg 73 :

(Sucker punches Ban)

Ban

Ahhh!! Acceleration scent!

Yamato

BAN! Dodge it!!

Ban

!!

This.. this.. scent.. isn't this the poison perfume that can only be used by Yamato… Explosion Scent.

Pg 74: Ban

Shit! Who the fuck are you?

Yamato 2

What do you mean.. I'm Yamato!

I'm the man who loves his little sister Himiko, and I am also the man who loves Ban Mido as a beloved younger brother.

And because I love the both of you so much, I also hate you with an equal intensity.

Finally on this my 28th Birthday..

I am finally fully released and I can finally fulfil my destiny and complete the curse of the Voodoo Child.. I am Yamato Kudo from the mirror.

Pg 75: Ban

Yamato from the mirror?

Quit fucking around imposter.. the real Yamato is right there.

Yamato 2

(Steps on Ban… grrrrrr)

Yes that is also Yamato..

And he is after all the reason I am standing here on top of you.

Yamato

BAN…

Yamato 2

We were split into 2 by the curse of the Voodoo Child, and now that the both of us are able to release our ultimate techniques!

We must now unite once again to free the love and hatred that we hold.

So that we can be reborn as true Voodoo Warriors and bathe in the blood and death of those that we love…

Pg 76:

(Ban snake-bites pushing Yamato 2 off)

Yamato 2

Impressive, you can still more after taking a direct hit of explosion scent.

You are indeed a worthy grandson to the WitchQueen.

Ban

You've got guts, coming here and spouting garbage… Who are you really?

Kill people because you love them? Isn't it because we love people, we fight so hard to protect them.. we protect our own.. only that is rational. Are you fucking crazy?

Yamato 2

Hehehe.. You are an idiot, such naivety has no cure.. you have no true understanding of the real nature of human beings…

Its sad.. you will never be able to understand.. because very soon I am going to be claiming your precious life.

Ban

Shut your trap! I am going to destroy you and expose your real self.

Yamato

BAN….

Yamato 2

Hehehe

Pg 77: Ban

You think Yamato is going to kill me.. and then KILL HIMIKO?

That is Never fucking going to happen! I am one of their own!

You are nothing like the Yamato that I know!

You have absolutely no fucking clue to the bonds that connect the three of us. So stop you baseless and empty talk!

Pg 78 : Ban

(Ban attacks)

Ahhhh!!!

Yamato 2

Hehehe.. You fool!

I am going to use the Red Death scent, and watch you die as you spray us with your delicious blood…

Ban

Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent. Is the one who houses, Asclepius, who descends from the milky way on high, Therefore I evoke thee.

Yamato 2

Wh.. What.. my body I can't move!

Shit! It cant be.. this is Timed Perfume.. how..(a/n :** perfume that paralyzes)

Yamato

And you think you are the real.. Yamato?

Hehe..

Good, now hear my final wish…

Pg 79 : Yamato

Ban attack NOW!

Kill that abomination!

Yamato 2

Stop kidding!

You know what will happen if one of us is killed by someone else. You know…

Ban

...Feed with your fangs of poison! Ahhhhhh!

(Hits Yamato 2 through chest with his right hand)

…..

Pg 80-81 :

(World splinters.. Ban's left hand is plunged in Yamato's chest.. the horror in Ban's face. Siiigghhhh…)

Ban

Nooo.. (shock)

Yamato

Ban, this is more then enough.

What you did is absolutely right…

Pg 82 :

(Yamato crashes to floor)

Ban

Ya… Ya.. Yamato

Yamato

Cough!! (blood)

Ban

No what is this, I know I used my right hand to punch through that fake Yamato.. Why, how did my right hand hurt Yamato…

Yamato

Ban, it is more then enough, it okay. You bear not a sliver of blame at all.

Killing the Yamato from the mirror was the only option, it was the only way to save Himiko's life.

Ban

Yamato from the mirror?

The only way to protect Himiko?

Yamato

…..

Pg 83: Yamato

.. need to.. finally understand, the full extent of the curse of the Voodoo Child.

Ban

(Desperation in face) Yamato what the hell are you talking about… why cant I understand what you are saying?

Yamato

The is one other Voodoo Child still living in the mirror.. Himiko is also a bearer of the curse, the same curse that has determined my fate…

Ban

YAMATO!!!

Yamato

You… must… be careful…

Watch out for.. her 17th Birthday..

Ban I beg you, please..

Save Himiko. Don't let her suffer the same fate that has consumed me.

Pg 84 : Yamato

Help me Ban! Please help me get back…. HER…

(the light in Yamato's eyes is extinguished. Ban cries…..)

Ban 85 :

YAMATO! AHHHHH NOOOO!!

(END flashback)

Pg 86 : Ban

I was still just standing there when Himiko came back, she was carrying a huge cake with her to present to Yamato..

I couldn't face her, I ran because I was too much of a coward to face her, what could I say ? After all the one responsible for killing Yamato was me…

(a/n :** Ban's smile when he says this is so damn sad..)

Ginji

If that was the case, why would Akabane-san ask us to get back the Himiko-chan in the mirror?

Ban

I do not know what his real purpose is..

But..

Ginji…

I…

(Ginji looks at him)

Pg 87: Ban

This time, I have every intention of saving Himiko myself. No matter what it takes I intend to get back Himiko's fate and save her myself.

Ginji

(smiles)

And that is the Ban-chan that I know and trust.

Ban

What?

Ginji

Aren't you the one who once said..

That even if I didn't want to, you would never leave me behind, and drag me with you?!

Ban

… Ginji…

Pg 88-89:

Ban-chan let's go!

As the heirs to the GetBackers name, lets go and get back the Himiko in the mirror.

For us together, nothing is impossible.

Pg 91: Ban

(on phone)

Hello, Akabane? We are ready to roll whenever you…

WHAT!? Aren't you supposed to be the bloody transporter? What's the hold up?

Sfx : Teee! (Hung up)

Ban

What a pain… wasn't he the one that said he would take us… what the hell is he up to now?

Ginji

It doesn't matter! We have already decided to go!

Come on, Ban-chan!

Lets go free Himiko from the curse of the Voodoo Child

Ban

That is the job that was given to us by Akabane and also the last task given to me by Yamato.. so the job this time is to get back the Himiko in the Mirror.

Come on Ginji we need to uphold the good name of the GetBackers , we are definitely going to get back our target.

Pg 92 : Maria

(singing)

Oh the little lost kitty,

Where is your home..

Hmm.. so how about this? Shall I wear this cute pink number for my little outing, or should I go for a mature look and wear this sexy black underwear?

!! (noticing something)

How many years has it been since I wore this outfit..

Oh my I hope it still fits

(Flashback)

WitchQueen

Maria you must remember.. If Ban truly is the one chosen by destiny, the Voodoo Children will definitely stand in his path. In order to kill Ban.. the shamans will definitely use that terrible curse.

Ban is still young, he still does not possess the strength to reflect back the curse on its casters. It is impossible for him to overcome and fight a curse of this magnitude. So it is my decree that you consider yourself Ban's mother and do all you can to protect Ban.

Pg 93: WitchQueen

The Voodoo Child are children that should not have been born into this world .

Maria

Children that should not have been born into this world?

WitchQueen

Voodoo Children are fetuses that have been aborted or still born. These children are resurrected before they can enter limbo, in order to launch the Voodoo curse such children are cared for and raised.

Even though these children have a life, their souls in reality have been split into two.. and each .. develop a separate ego that lives driven by the forces of love and hate.

Maria do not be overtly concerned.. all you need to do is send those cursed children back to the place they are supposed to be.. send them back to Limbo.

This is something that needs to be done before the ultimate transformation.. send it to limbo before the mirror shatters and the two egos merge into one, forming most terrible Voodoo Warrior.

Maria

(Slams table)

Send her back to .. Limbo..

This is indeed a most terrible fate!

Pg 94:

(Himiko 2 in mirror looking around)

Pg 95: Saizo

Princess.. how are you feeling?

This UnderGround battle GP arena has been specially prepared.. for those who will battle for Your Highnesses honour, what do you think?

This is the first contest of this kind in 300 years, the project is huge.

I feel this is amazing, who would have thought we could build such a huge structure in underground Tokyo.

For those who wish to fulfil their own desires and fight till the end, this amoral arena has been built.

And in accordance to your Highnesses wishes, the base of the arena has been built with mirrors.

Your Highness seems rather tired,.. would you like to return to your quarters and relax for a while?

Himiko 2

NO! It is my wish to wait here..

Here there are many mirrors, in their reflection I feel at ease.

Saizo

Your Highness really likes mirrors?

Himiko 2

Through mirrors I can see in myself, in the heart of the other one..

She is so different from me. From the time of my birth I have only know how to feel hate, I have liked in a perpetual state of battle and the tortured screams of others weaker beings have been my lullaby..

She has been surrounded by many who love her and she herself understands the meaning of love..

It is my wish to meet with her.. and to get to know a little bit about…

Saizo

….

Pg 96: Saizo

Princess, what is it your Highness wishes to know?

Himiko 2

I need to know… who are those people she loves.. and what is this Love…

If I do not know these things.. how will I eve be able to kill them?

Saizo

Hehehe…

Pg 97: Saizo

Ah.. Princess.. a moment please..

Hi!!!

Midget clown

WAH!!!

Saizo

And just what do you think you are doing?

Midget clown

Sorry… so sorry.. I.. I.. I am just bringing a drink for the princess.

Saizo

Is that so.. forgive my intrusion.

Please leave the drink over there, I will make sure the Princess gets it.

Midget clown

Eeee?

Saizo

Sorry.. you are dismissed. Go!

(Midget clown runs off in fear)

Saizo

Oh by the way

Midget clown

What is it?

Pg 98 : Saizo

You.. did you eavesdrop on our conversation?

Midget clown

What? You are… since when did…

Saizo

You.. did you overhear?

Midget clown

I didn't overhear anything.. not a thing.. I swear I did not hear anything ..

I definitely did not overhear a single thing….

Saizo

Is that so.. If you had overheard I would have warned you.. not to breathe a word of it to anyone.

Midget clown

I definitely didn't hear a thing.. you have nothing to worry about.. (runs)

Pg 99 : Guard

You.. why do you look so pale.. what happened.

Midget clown

I overheard something strange..

Guard

Strange?

Midget clown

Ya.. I heard the princess.. say something.. about mirrors..

Guard

You yourself look strange! Look at yourself..

Midget clown

What!!

Why is there a thread embroidery on my forehead..

Black threads have been sewn into..

Aaaa?

I.. I wont.. why..

Guard

This is ..

Pg 100:

Sfx : smash…

(Saizo creepy smile)

Himiko 2

Why was there such a loud scream?

Saizo

Oh that.. most probably the tongue of a loose lipped parrot was chopped off.

Pg 101 : Himiko 2

This is the Dark Fuuchouin technique?

Quite impressive…

Saizo

Not at all.. it is no where as terrifying as your Highnesses techniques.

Himiko 2

But you still.. desire to be with me, a terrifying person!

Saizo

Yes.. to win you.. I will take on the identity of the warriors to participate in the Queen's Cup Competition!

Himiko 2

Have you heard of Dr. Jackal, his is a strange being!

If you can emerge as the champion in that battle arena, that you will indeed win my favour.. but it will not be an easy challenge.

Pg 102 : Saizo

When you soul that is split into two finally .. merge as one..

I will definitely be the one to win your hand.

Pg 103 : Himiko

(** Himiko breathing hard and choking – Akabane NOT.. lol)

Akabane

Himiko-chan are you alright? You seem quite pale.

Himiko

I'm fine, I was just uncomfortable with the atmosphere in there.

(Himiko thoughts : _Ever since I saw her face I feel uncomfortable.. why? Why does she look so much like me.. Who is she?)_

Akabane

You are thinking about the Himiko in the mirror?

Himiko

!

What is going on here? That person was NOT me!

The 6 sided star was on the opposite side of her face.

That's right.. it was like looking at my own reflection…

Akabane

…..

Pg 104: Akabane

Himiko-chan… Are you brave enough to face your own destiny?

Himiko

Destiny…

Akabane

If you do not wish to face it.. simply waiting for fate to unfold itself is not a bad thing.

But If you wish your future to be steered by your own power in overcoming the fate of the Voodoo child, then it will be my pleasure to stand with you.

Himiko

…

This place is…

Akabane

The entry!

This is the entry to the underground paths, that lead to the abandoned areas in the belly of Underground Shinjuku.

Himiko

Underground areas? .. are they catacombs?

Akabane

This place has no real name.. because as far as most of the world is concerned this place does not exist.

Himiko

An underground path that does not exist?

Akabane

Yes! The residents of the place however have a rather quaint name for this area. They call.. it

Pg 105 : Akabane

The Fated UnderGround City of Shadows.. SodoMunado!

Himiko

Sodomunado..

Akabane

Yes this is place that you are fated to meet with your other self.. the City of Fate.

Pg 106 : Kazuki

Im sorry.. for asking all of you to meet me here..

Juubei

Are you serious?

Toshiki

Yes..

Kazuki

The Underground battle GP is a terrible match where we will be battling strange and alien creatures, powerful warriors.. word is that you must have a 5 person team and find your way to the hidden arena, with is the Inferno Dome before the beginning of the semi final battles. That is they way they settle the preliminary rounds.

Actually I wanted to enter the competition alone.. but the word is that without a 5 person team I would not qualify to participate.

Juubei

Don't speak like that..

Toshiki

Haven't we already said it.. we are by your side till the end of time.

Kazuki

Thank you.. Juubei, Toshiki!

Juubei

But we are still short two people, what do we do?

Kazuki

I have already found them?

Toshiki

Already?

Sakuza

The person that can keep the three of you in check and prevent you from being reckless is myself.

Others

!

Pg 107 : Jubei

Sister!

Sakura

MakubeX has managed to contact him.. it looks like we will have the full 5 person team.

Kazuki

Yes!..

Sakura

Now all we need to do is to fly this once again..

Kazuki

Thank you..

Toshiki

I have missed this.. the 5 of us can finally fight together once again.

Juubei

Once again we gather beneath this flag, we will fight till the very end.

Sakura

Like the petals of a flower that is blowing in the wind.. we will fight with a form that is as beautiful as it is deadly..

That is the pledge that we held to when we faced the challenges of the Infinity Fortress a long time ago..

(Flag : FU GA - Elegance)

Pg 108 -109: Kazuki

As one of the 4 kings of the Infinity Fortress at the age of war, I now declare that FUGA is reborn!!

Pg 111 : "Someone.."

(Later revealed as Saizo)

Kazuki the 4 of us always believed that it was only you who could change the lives of those trapped in the Infinity Fortress, so we accepted your leadership. We hoped that in a city full of despair.. we were able to glimpse your fighting that was as beautiful as it was amazing, like a sakura blossom being blown by the wind.

The Flag of FUGA will fly, and will rule over lower town in the Infinity Fortresses Age of War

Kazuki

…

Juubei

Kazuki what is it?: Are you thinking about that person… Sister where was..

Sakura

MakubeX has provided me all the information .

Rumor has it that he is in the UnderGround City now.

Toshiki

Looks as if.. we are heading to his location ..

Juubei

…

Pg 112 : Kazuki

We need to hurry and meet up with him. To win the competition we will need to rely on his strength as well .

Without Saizo after all FUGA would never have been established.

As one of the 4 kings of the Infinity Fortress at the age of war, I now declare that FUGA is reborn!!

Pg 113 : Himiko

…

Akabane

(On phone)

Is that so…

I understand..

(Sfx : Beep)

Himiko

Akabane, what is it?

Akabane

It seems that Kazuki Fouchoin- san has re-established FUGA .. it looks like they will be participating in this competition as well.

Himiko

Kazuki has done that…

Akabane

This is getting very interesting indeed.. come let's be off.

Himiko

…

(Thoughts :_ The path underground that is not supposed to exist, The City of Shadows "Sodumo Nado". That woman who looks like me is here in this place._)

Pg 114- 115: Akabane

Himiko-chan.. please step inside.

This is the Underground city of shadows Sodumo Nado

(Random city noises market buying and selling in background)

Pg 116 : Himiko

What's with this place.. it is livelier then the world above?

Akabane

That is inevitable, regardless of what world you are from, compared to the normal everyday life, money, people and goods are more easily collected in the Underground black markets.

Himiko

Even if this place is so busy..

(Women selling their bodies, guy preaching doomsday ranting a LOT..)

But the people here all seem so out of control.

Akabane

The existence of the UnderGound City came about during the time of Imperialistic Japan, where there was a plan to build an underground tunnel to connect Tokyo prison with the Tokyo Legal offices.. Initially it was built according to the official schematics and was suppose to connect to the Infinity Fortress and serve as the market place for Babylon Tower.. it was estimated that the Underground would ultimately be linked to Babylon City.

But when the construction of Babylon Tower was abandoned, the development of the market place in the underground was also interrupted.. The construction of the UnderGround Railway that was to connect to the upper floors was also interrupted and ultimately forgotten and abandoned all together.

Pg 117 : Akabane

Then Babylon Tower began to swallow the large buildings around it, absorbing them, until it finally became known as the Infinity Fortress. The UnderGround City also grew, and became the base for smuggling, however because it is underground it is not known by many people in the above world.

At that time, there were actually 38 entry points to the city, but most of them have been sealed permanently. Including the path we used to get into this city, there are now only 3 viable entry points.

It is rumoured that because the city is now so enclosed ..

Half the people who are born here, live and die here, without ever having even seen the sun..

Himiko

…

So this place is also a part of the Infinity Fortress?

Akabane

While there are similarities it is not the Infinity Fortress that you are thinking of..

Himiko

So this is not part of the Infinity Fortress?

Akabane

Not quite..

The lower floors of the Infinity Fortress were once ruled over by Ginji who was the Raitei, now those areas are ruled by the Young Demon King MakubeX, and were subject to their laws.

The upper floors of Babylon City are run like clock-work... meaning that even that is a City under the rule of a leader

Pg 118 :Himiko

You speak of it, as if you have witnessed it for yourself!

Akabane

.....

The area between the two, the Beltline even though it is a place of chaos and anarchy, is still under the control of one being, Der Kaiser.

The underground however has no ruler what so ever.

Himiko

(Thoughts : _Der Kaiser? Isn't that a Germanic Word_

_I think... Ban is also of Germanic decent._.) (A/n **: First clue to Der Kaizer)

Akabane

As there are no rulers here.. this area has no laws what so ever!

So, those with no power are abused by others.. their very lives are on the whims of others.

Just like that...

Himiko

!

!?

Wasn't that the man who was preaching?

Akabane

Flesh and internal organs can be sold, .. that is General knowledge in this place.

Himiko

This is too strange, even a place like this must have some kind of leader right?

Isn't that bitch who looks like me, that self proclaimed princess.. isn't she the freaking ruler here.

Pg 119:

No! Even though it is rumored that the Princess has great powers, and acts as the judge of the Inferno Dome.. even she is not the ruler of the UnderGround City. The Princess will love those who emerge as the winner in the Queen's cup tournament that is scheduled to be held on her 17th birthday, so in other world.. she is actually the main prize.

Himiko

She is the prize... what a joke.. women are not a thing that can be owned by men. Disgusting. She is holding the competition for that reason?

Akabane

In times past, warriors in the field of battle also used this method to find a suitable wife..

However the winner of this competition is not necessarily a man..

Himiko

WHAT?

Akabane

The one who is most loved by the princess may turn out to be a woman.. that is also a huge attraction to the Queen's Cup competition!

Himiko

(a/n ** Himikogoing red lol) ... FUNNY!!!

Akabane

Hehehe..

However.. the one that is most loved by the princess.. will receive the one this that each and every person that lives in the UnderGround City desires that is the right..

Himiko

Right?

Akabane

Yes...

Pg 120-121 : Akabane

To the top floors of the Infinity Fortress, the place where God resides, they will get the Right to be a resident of Babylon City!

Himiko

Babylon ... City?

What do you mean..?!

Akabane

Hm? Looks like it is finally beginning!

Himiko

What?

Pg 122 : Himiko

Everyone suddenly disappeared...

Akabane

No.. there are still people here...

They are standing behind you ..

Himiko

!

Why....

Akabane

HeHeHe...

Pg 123 : Himiko

(Thoughts : _These bastards .. are very strong!_)

Enemy 1

The two of you fools..

If you intend to step into the fighting ring, I think we need to have a little chat first...

Enemy 2

What is the point of inviting them? One of them is just a girl.. in the end they will just be a burden

Enemy 1

No! I believe that girl has not yet shown her abilities.

More ever that man in black has a power I have never seen!

Himiko

Who are they?

Akabane

They are warriors that which to participate in the Queen's cup.

Himiko

Warriors?

Akabane

May I enquire.. what may we do for you?

Pg 124 : Enemy 1

Let's put our cards on the table! We are looking for people to join our team!

The ones we are looking for .. will be members of our team in the Queen's Cup..

Akabane

Each team must have 5 people, they have only 3, so they need 2 more members

Himiko

The Queen's cup is only open to 5 people teams?

Enemy 3

That man seems to be well informed.. that will be useful!

Enemy 1

How about it? Are the two of you willing to team up with us?

Or NOT?

Akabane

What happens if we are not?

Pg 125: Enemy 1

Then the two of you are our enemies.. so you will just die here!

(Sfx : woooshhh)

Himiko

Aaaaa!!

Akabane what now? If we want to participate in the competition we need 3 more members' right?

Akabane

Oh? You wish to participate in the competition?

Himiko

Definitely (drawing perfume out)

Pg 126 : Himiko

Because I intend to chart my own destiny!

(Akabane smiles : a/n ** ok at this point I am sorta willing to accept that there is something between these two...siggghhh, shudder :P)

Akabane

That's good... so please why don't you just get rid of this riffraff!

Himiko

What?

Akabane

Himiko-chan, at the level you are at right now.. there is no way you will be able to win against the creatures that we will face in Hell's Arena!

Himiko

You.. What the hell are you saying?

Pg 127 : Akabane

Please do not get angry Himiko-chan.. I am only giving you an honest evaluation of your ability...

Before we reach Hell's Arena I do hope that you will accept my suggestion and undergo some intensive training!

Himiko

..

While I am not satisfied with your evaluation.. I will accept the challenge!

So I have to defeat the 3 of them?

Enemy 2

Are you serious? A slip of a girl wanting to challenge the 3 of us...

Enemy 1

There is no other option, I did not want to be your enemy.. looks like we will have to defeat you first!

But 3 against 1, those are boring odds... let the black cloaked man fight as well.

Akabane

No!

I will only offer my suggestions to her from the side...

Himiko

(Thoughts : H_e seriously wants me to fight them by myself.. He enjoys battle.. why would he just stand back? Shit this means that the "Queen's cup Competition".. is a battle to the death.. )_

Akabane

Don't looks so worried Himiko-chan. I would not allow you to fight all three at once! The two others I believe I will leave to our other teammates..

Himiko

Our teammates?

Pg 128-129 : Akabane

How about it? You two?

Himiko

What's this?

Ban

If that is what our oh-so-esteemed client wishes, then its definitely not a problem!

Ginji

This is great! Looks like we are right on time to join the party!

Himiko

You two...

Ginji

The GetBackers.. are here to retrieve the target that has been assigned to us by our client!

Pg 131 : Enemy1

(Going to keep to this,)

It is only proper that we introduce ourselves before the battle.. I am the oldest called Tornado

Enemy2

I'm the middle child Gale

Enemy3

I'm the third.. Storm Wind

Enemy1

The three of us to gather are the 3 Brothers of the Wind

Ban

Himiko what is taking you so long in defeating these three weaklings? More to the point.. what the hell are you doing here?

Himiko

I am here on personal business! Why are the two of you here?

Ginji

We are here to do the job assigned to us by Akabane-san.

Ban

Aka-butt-head you ass, why did you bring Himiko here. That was not part of the plan!

Akabane

She was the one who decided to come here...

Ban

Dammit..

Akabane

HeHeHe...

Enemy1

You seem too relaxed when you have your enemies standing before you...

Urchin head, you should pay attention when people introduce themselves, its only polite!

Ban

**You dare call me Urchin!** Why the hell do I have to pay attention to weaklings who introduce themselves.. If you want to fight, get it on already, you the three sicko bros.

Enemy2

So arrogant, Big Brother.. what do we do?

Enemy1

Well looks like we have an opportunity to do a little bit of exercise to warm our bodies before finding 2 more team members. This fight with you 3 clowns will be good practice for us!

Ban

Be careful Himiko.

Himiko

Stop being a worry wart.

Pg 132 : Himiko

I am looking forward, to beating them!

Enemy1/2

Hmm! Lets go!!

(Sfx : woosh)

Himiko

They've vanished!

Ban

No..

Pg 133: Ban

They're behind us!

Ginji

Aaaaaaahhhhh

Ban

Snake bite

Enemies

Hehehe!!..

It is impossible to catch the 'Wind"

Ginji

Ban-chan! They are moving so damn fast!

Ban

Shit! Its like they have consumed the Voodoo potion!

God Damn it! Himiko is nowhere near their level right now!

Pg 134 : Enemy3

Hehehe... I never imagined that you would be able to dodge that..

Himiko

Shit!!

(Thoughts : _so fast! In terms of speed I think they are much faster then Akabane or Ban_)

(a/n :** Himiko is an idiot – I submit my proof in the above sentence!!!!!)

Enemy

You have no hope!!

Himiko

!!

Ban

HIMIKO!!!

Pg 135 : Ban

?! (Akabane tries to attack Ban from behind – fails)

Ban

Akabane!!!

Akabane

Mido-kun please do not interfere!! Only those who are truly strong will be able to survive in the following battles!!

Ban

Do you know that the 3 are not normal humans, they are mad fuckers who have consumed the Voodoo potion.

Akabane

That is why she need to receive training..

If she does not improve she will be killed before we even reach the Inferno Dome.. However..

You should not be too concerned, the true power of the Voodoo Child is not so limited..

You have seen it haven't you, the power of the other Voodoo Child Yamato Kudo, so you should understand the potential here, is that not so Mido-kun?

(Ban looks MAD)

Pg 136:

(Sfx : whack.. Himiko gets smashed)

Ginji

Ban! Quick you need to save Himiko-chan! Waaahhh! (Dodges Akabane)

Akabane

Dont be so nosy Ginji-kun you also need to improve and focus on tapping the power of the Raitei.

Ginji

Ban-chan!

Ban

Shit!

Himiko

Blaze scent!!

Enemy3

You are indeed weak.. who did you imagine you were powerful enough to enter the Queen's cup?

Himiko

(sfx : puff, puff)

(Thoughts _: I haven't even entered the battle dome.. and I feel like I am not capable of fighting anymore.. Is my ability really this weak?_

_At times like this Ban will usually..._

_NO! I will not allow myself to be so weak! _

_Ban does not like weak women_!)

Pg 137 : Himiko

(Thoughts : _Ban....Like? God.. Why the hell am I .. thinking like this now? )_

Ban

Akabane, get out of my way!!

Pg 138 : Akabane

Himiko-chan.. if that is all you can do, I give you zero marks!

Himiko

Aka..Akabane..

Akabane

Quickly, believe in yourself, believe you will become stronger.. and you will become.. much stronger! That is the theory!

Himiko

Theory?

Akabane

Yes! As if you are trapped in a blazing desert, hoping for a drop of water to ease your burning thirst

Pg 139 : Akabane

Or feel that you want to wrap your fingers around a hate filled blade..

And plunge that blade into the neck of the one that is most loved by you..

Himiko

The one that is most loved by.. me..

Enemy3

I am going to send the both of you to hell..

So why don't the two of you kiss and journey to hell together!!

Himiko

(Trance like) The one that is most loved by me..

Enemy3

You will die!!

Himiko

The one that is most loved by me.. (sees Ban superimposed on enemy)

Pg 140:

(Enemy gets whoomped)

Ban & Ginji

HIMIKO!! Himiko-chan!!

Enemy3

Impossible!

Impossible! That girl..

Pg 141:

(Himiko with blank eyes)

Ginji

What just happened?

Akabane

Did you not witness it?

In an instant she launched 32 attacks, her speed was six times that of her normal speed.

Even with her acceleration scent she would normally have not even come close to that level of speed.

Ginji

But that is not..

Akabane

The level of power that she is displaying now, is but a part of the power of the Voodoo Child. As she continues to face difficult battles, her powers will awaken further.

Pg 142 -143 : Akabane

She is finally awakening to herself as .. the Voodoo Child!!

Himiko

Die! Just Die!!! (Crazed eyes)

Ginji

Amazing!

Enemy3

How?

How the hell did she become so fast all of a sudden?

Himiko

JUST DIE!!!!!

Pg 144 :

Ban

(Ban grabs Himiko's hand)

Himiko.. what the fuck are you doing?

Is this what you truly are?

Pg 145 : Himiko

!! (Enemy3 falls flat)

What did I .. just do?

Akabane

Hehehe! The two of you were quite amazing!

(Clap, clap)

Himiko

Akabane...

Ban

.....

Akabane

Himiko-chan, while totally unconscious of your own actions you defeated your enemy in a blink of an eye...

More interestingly, You have been hiding an amazing speed that I have never had the pleasure of witnessing before this...

Himiko

Me..?

Ban

...

Pg 146 : Akabane

Mido-kun.

It seems that even after all this time, you have kept your true strength hidden, even from me!

Not only did you stop Himiko-chan who was moving with such speed easily..

But at the same time, you were leisurely able to defeat her enemy. Impressive.

Ban

Thank you so much for the compliment....

You fucking Cacabane.. do you imagine I would say something like that?

What the hell are you up to?

Akabane

I have no specific intentions.. it is my true hope that the two of you are successful in your retrieval

Ban

You freak this..

Himiko

Ban, this is not a time for internal conflicts in the team..

There are still two other enemies we need to defeat.

Ban

We don't have any more enemies!

Himiko

What?

Pg 147: Ginji

You were great Himiko-chan! Its good to see you back to normal.

(Ginji has taken out other two enemies)

Himiko

Ginji Amano!!!

Akabane

Ginji, you are progressing quite well!

Looks like I have really chosen the right people to complete this job!

Ginji

Akabane-san...

Akabane

What is it?

Ginji

I...

Announcement Loud Speaker

"DING DONG DING DONG.....

We thank all those who have gathered in the UnderGround City on this great day! May I have you attention please..."

Pg 148 -149 : Announcement Loud Speaker

The last train to the Inferno Dome will be leaving the platform in exactly 5 minutes.

All warriors that wish to participate in the Queen's cup please go to the Dark Shinjuku Station immediately.

This train is ONLY open for participants, any who accidentally get on the train will be at the risk of their own lives. Passengers please pay attention.

Your attention please....

Akabane

Lets go...

Ban

Hold on a minute, only 5 people teams are accepted into the competition.. our team is still one member short!

Akabane

Do not let it concern you.. our final member should have reached the gathering point by now!

There are more urgent matters that requires your attention at the moment..

Ban

!!...

(People moving towards them)

Akabane

Is the means by which.. we get on board that last train!

The end of that announcement was the .. official launch of the preliminary rounds!

Pg 151 : Announcement Loud Speaker

We thank all those who have gathered in Sodomu Nado on this great day!

Please pay attention..."

The last train to the Inferno Dome will be leaving the platform in exactly 5 minutes.

All warriors that wish to participate in the Queen's cup please go to the Dark Shinjuku station immediately.

This train is ONLY open for participants, Audience members who wish to witness the competition are barred from entering the train. Any who accidentally get on the train will be at the risk of their own lives. Passengers please pay attention.

Your attention please....

Ban

Akabane.. where is our last team member?

Akabane

I myself do not know.. they are probably far ahead of us by now..

Ban

What? Don t look down on us, idiot!

Ginji

Ban-chan.. Akabane-san is really powerful.. please stop yelling at him like that..

Himiko

Just ignore those idiots, we need to focus on finding a way on to the train.

Ban

I FUCKING KNOW THAT!!

Ginji

We need to find that train and also...

Enemies

Ahhhhhhhhh

Pg 152-153: Ginji

I don't know how.. but it seems everyone in this city is our enemy!!

Akabane

Didn't I say this was going to be a fun competition!

Ginji

What are you doing!!!

Akabane-san No murdering!!!

Enemy

Just Die!!!

Ginji

Waaahh

Ban

Ginji!

Ginji

Damn it!

Waving knives widely like that can very dangerous you know! (FLASH)

Akabane

I hope that all of you are not too troubled?

If you cannot eve overcome this preliminary round with ease, there is no way you are fit to participate in the official battle!

Ginji

I will show you what I can do!

Ban

Lets do this!!

Pg 154 : Ban

Shit! Our enemies are never ending! What the hell kind of prize is offered by the Queen's cup to make it so valuable?

Himiko

Rumor has it, you win the love of the Princess, its a joke!

Ginji

What? You mean to say they are all fighting to win the love of a princess?

Himko

That's what Akabane said!

He said that the person that wins the love of the princess will become a resident of the top floor of the Infinity Fortress..

Ban

They'll be a resident of Babylon City?

Ginji

To be a resident of Babylon City! _All this just for that..._

Pg 155 : Ginji

_If you are truly wagering your life to achieve this.. what will you really be getting out of it?_

Himiko

I have no wish what so ever to win that right, but I still want to participate in this battle... because I want to chart my destiny with my own power!

(Thoughts : _Yes I need to meet the other me.. I have to meet the Himiko Kudo in the mirror_)

I see it over there! The ticket counter!

Ban

Himiko! Don't rush in!!

Pg 156 : Himiko

!!

Ahhhh aaa!!

Ban

You are such an idiot!

Himiko

Ban! Don't interfere!

Let me defeat him, if I don't do this I will never change!

Ban

...

Akabane

Hehe!

Enemy

Die die die

Pg 157 : Himiko

(Thoughts : _My body feels much lighter then before.. I can still change)_

Akabane

Quickly will yourself to be stronger,..

believe it and you will become stronger.. with your heart full of hatred and love.. bestow death..

Pg 158: Ginji

Himiko-chan.. again she defeated her enemy without using the perfumes..

Ban

Himiko...

Himiko

I'm alright..

Pg 159 : Himiko

I can become stronger still

( Himiko eyes glazed; Ban: ....)

I want to become much stronger

Akabane

Yes that's the way! It looks as if you are learning to use the power of the Voodoo Child..

Himiko

Ya..yes! (pant pant)

Ban

(Thoughts : _Himiko.. you are becoming like Yamato from that time.. have you also been taken by the Shamans,.. are you going to curse me too!)_

Enemies

We have a window to attack.. we cannot lose!

Ginji

Ban-chan! Behind you!!

Ban

If that is really the case...

Pg 160-161: Ban

I will.. let Himiko....

(a/n :Ban looks away distracted, his enemies seem to be destroyed by his aura alone..wonder he ends the thought with ....)

Pg 162:

Ban attackers fall

Himiko

Ban..

Ginji

Wow! B.. Ban-chan..

Akabane

He! He he he..

Mido-kun this is truly wonderful...

Sometimes you are so powerful radiating power like the heart of flames, at other times you are cold, colder then a mountain of ice....

..You are truly fit to be the king!

Ban

Akabane...

Pg 163: Akabane

You are truly a man fit to be the king of destruction..

Your father is going to be so proud of you!

(Ban- fists clench)

Himiko

Ban's...

Ginji

Father?

Ban

AKABANE...?

(A/n ** someone's irritated..lol)

Akabane

He he..

Pg 164 : Ginji

?!

(Ginji catches Ban as he lunges for Akabane..

a/n ** anyone who think Ginji is abused by Ban because cannot avoid Ban when Ban swats, steps on, and hits Ginji please note this..)

Ban-chan Dont!!!

Please Ban-chan calm down please!

Ban

Akabane you bastard, tell me NOW!

Why did you hire me for this job?

Himiko

.... Ban...

Akabane

...

Pg 165: Akabane

Because Himiko-chan .. is a loose end...

Himiko

Loose end?

What do you mean by that?

Ginji

Ban-chan..

WitchQueen

(B***Queen grrr)

(Flash back...again... siiiggghhh)

Ban there is nothing to worry about, just destroy the vessel of the curse.

To achieve put goals, you are forbidden from loving anyone.. do not forget that Ban.. Love is not for you.. Love and Hate to you must just be two sides of the same coin.

(End Flash back)

Ban

Hmm.. It looks like .. from the very start..

You intended to make Himiko into....

Pg 166-167:

(Damn HOT Ban and Akabane face off.. woot)

Pg 168 : Announcement Loud Speaker

Warriors please board the train immediately. The last train heading to the Inferno Dome has arrived.

The Train will leave in exactly 3 minutes.. the number of passengers that will be allowed to board the train is limited, warrior please...

Ban

Akabane..

I will never forgive what you are doing!

Akabane

Hehe!

Ban

When this job is over, I will settle this with you once and for all!

Akabane

... I eagerly await the time I will face you!

Maria

Are the two of you already squabbling?

Ban

!

Akabane

Please forgive our rudeness in making you wait!

Ginji

Really...?

Ban

Our final member...

Pg 169: Maria

Your advancement has been much too slow..

You need to more faster, or else we will miss the last train!

Pg 171 : Maria

Your advancement has been much too slow.. much too slow..

You need to more faster, or else we will miss the last train!

Ginji

M.. Maria-san?

Himiko

Our final member is Maria-san

Ban

AKABANE...

(a/n how many times has he said that lol..Ban is really really fed up with Akabane,..lol)

Akabane

We are fighting shamans, so is it not logical to be guided by her experience?

Ginji

But.. Maria-san's clothes, they are really different from her normal style of dressing..

Ban

Of course!

That is the official uniform specially worn by female witches when they go into battle with the shamans..

Bah....

Those clothes are the same clothes they use to bury their dead, clothes that are only worn when one intends to put their lives on the line!

Ginji

Burial shrounds?

Pg 172- 173 : Ban (?, not sure who but logically only Ban would know this)

As the right hand of the WitchQueen, she was known and feared by the Shamans, they called her the "Death Goddess". This is he true face of Maria Noches!

Announcement Loud Speaker

Warriors please board the train immediately.

The last train heading to the Inferno Dome has will leave in exactly 3 minutes.. warriors board please...

Himiko

Looks like this is the train to the Inferno Dome

Ginji

Yup! This is the ghost train that leaves from a station that is not on any map, and runs on tracks that is also not on any map..

All the passengers who want to board the train seem to be strong fighters..

Maria

That's because all these people have survived the preliminary rounds!

The train has 8 carriages and the game to survive will continue inside the belly of the train, each carriage will in the end contain only he winning team!

Any team that loses a single member will automatically be disqualified!

Ban

So are there enough seats one the fucking train for all the lovelies here?

Maria

You should only be worried about yourself.. if we lose just one member..

....we will be disqualified..

(Himiko looks worried – Ginji notices..)

Pg 174 :

(Giants walk behind the team)

Maria

There is no need to panic, Cutie-pie!

Ban

Why did you come here?

Maria

The good doctor invited me along!

Ban

Akabane asked you to come?

Maria

Yes

Akabane

I do thank you sincerely for accepting my humble invitation.

Maria

So.. Doctor Jackal what do you think about Ban now?

Akabane

Whatever do you mean?

Maria

Even though he won his battles in the preliminary rounds..

Do you think that when he meets the warriors in the Inferno Dome he will be able to hold out until the end?

Ban

Why the hell are you asking a sure thing like that...

(a/n hmm almost an OC answer Ban should not be this cool about this kindda question)

Akabane

About that well.. He has had a talent for battle from the time he was conceived.

(A/n : How the hell does Akabane know this??)

In all areas of battle be it, speed, power, battle strategy and predicting enemy moves.. he has superior abilities in all these areas..

Ban

Good to be appreciated!

Akabane

However...

Pg 175: Akabane

He is inexperienced in applying all these abilities in battle, and for some reason, does not take battle very seriously!

If he continues to do this, when meeting the fighters of the Inferno Dome, he will definitely find it a challenge to survive till the end.

(a/n : ** Akabane is really having a field day)

Maria

Do not get angry with him.. I have the same opinion he does!

Ginji

Maria-san!!!

Maria

But don't you worry, through this competition I will do my very best to pass on all my experience in battle to all of you!

Lets board the train!

Ban

..Bah!!!

Pg 176 : Maria

(Thoughts : _Ban you must become stronger then you are now!! _

_There is no way.. I will risk your precious life in this competition!_

_That person..., will definitely be a spectator of the battle in the Inferno Dome, I am sure he will come to watch his one true son fight!_

_If that is truly the situation.. there is only one thing that I can really do.._

_Ban.. please watch carefully, and learn all that you can.. for you my most precious treasure, in this battle Maria Noches will gamble everything!! )_

Pg 177 : Announcement Loud Speaker

The last train for the Infero Dome will be departing shortly..

All passengers are advised to board the train now.

Akabane

There narrow carriages are to be the location of the final preliminary round.

Ban

Looks like we are the last to board the train, and for that we have the honour of being the first targeted.. that is some killing aura.

Ginji

That's perfect

Maria

How is this prefect, the Inferno Dome we are going resides in a world without laws. There the weak are nothing more then meat for the strong.

Akabane

Alright.. all aboard!!

Pg 178-179: Akabane

Wonderful, so begins the let the final round of the preliminary battle of the UnderGround Battle GP!

Pg 180 -181 : Enemies

Who.. who the hell are they!!

Kazuki

You 3 quickly get on board!

Juubei

What about you Kazuki!

Toshiki

He is like a demon and an Angel in battle, watching him brings back memories of the time he earned the title 'Prince of Battle Terror"

Juubei

Is that so.. I have never regretted the loss of my sight, nor found blindness a disadvantage.. but it seems that my one regret is that I will no longer be able to witness his terrifyingly beautiful battle dance.

Toshiki

Kazuki, look out!!!

Pg 182-183: Sakura

Kakei Tapestry Technique, the Peacock!!

Kazuki

That was great. Looks like as the sole heir to the Kakei Tapestry Technique you have become much stronger.

Sakura

Of course, I am a true daughter of the Kakei Samurai clan.

Oh by the way.. 'he'

Kazuki

Do not worry, Sakura! I have released a red thread, as long as he is anywhere in the vicinity of The Underground City, he will find it, and find us.

Sakura

That's true, as long as Kazuki-sama is the one that is summoning him.. he will overcome any obstacle in order to appear before you.

Kazuki

Sakura, please do not call me 'sama' I am no longer the head of the Fuuchouin Clan.

I have not been since I escaped my enemies and hid in Infinity Fortress.

Pg 184 : Kazuki

Now I am simply a warrior seeking vengeance in the name of their clan.

I apologize for getting all of you involved in what should be a personal matter.

Juubei

Kazuki you dishonor us when you speak like that.

Kazuki

Juubei

Juubei

We are a team and we are also the best of friends, we willing gather to serve under the FUGA Flag.

Toshiki

In the name of loyalty, to uphold our beliefs we will willingly put our lives on the line. That is what it means to be FUGA.

Kazuki

Toshiki...

It seems that after all this time we are still the same.

Sakura

No changes in us at all. Even though when we met the Raitei we split up and went our separate ways, some of us joining the VOLTS, we are all still loyal to the FUGA.

Pg 185 : Sakura

That is the bond between us, the bond that will never change.

Kazuki

Yes!

Pg 186 : Announcment Loud Speaker

The last Train for the Inferno Dome will be leaving shortly. Doors will be closing, please be careful.

Juubei

We are out of time, we need to board the train.

Toshiki

But he is still not here

Kazuki

He may already be at the destination waiting for us.

Sakura

We must have faith in him.

Juubei

Any sign of him?

Toshiki

No, is he going to make it?

Kazuki

Saizo.!!

(Sfx : Zzzzhhh -Doors beginning to close)

Pg 187: Kazuki

He didn't make it...

Sfx : Whistle sounds

Pg 188 -189: Saizo

Saizo Tofuin reporting for duty, willing to serve once again beneath the FUGA FLAG.

Kazuki

SAIZO!!!

Here Ends Vol 28

I hope you had fun reading

Done for the love of GetBackers BUT its freaking hard work.. so if you want me to continue translation 29 – please encourage through comments and reviews. And if you have problems with anything please feel free to contact me.

Ja Na!!


	2. Part Manga 38 Interpretation

JAPANESE manga 38

Chinese books did not follow Japanese format.. so I actually got pg 117 of Manga 38 and full Manga 39 translated by a friend pen paper - script style. The translation I am the first to admit - is wierd in places cause the terms are different. BUT I have edited and interreted to make it true to the Manga and anime as far as possible.  
Consider this a draft. So mail me any changes  
Now here is the question - is anyone gonna make a scanalation out of it. and mail me with any changes.  
Chances r I wont post the rest of the translations so fast was up ttill 1.30am doing this.  
AND FINAL QUESTION should I bother continuing?? I am not too clear on the scanalations but - but I script style I can do.

If you want to its easier to read in my LJ at .com/  
Read with a Japanese scanalation. pages correspond.  
Ajj

_Kagami has just been defeated by Ban who saves Himiko from the ego-maniac. It has been revealed that Himiko is Ban's sister. _

Pg 117 : Kagami

So everything is a trap... "The archive". All the formulas would ultimately only come up with one "solution" ... the one and only possible ending....

γ and ... β?

G... B?

Akabane

(_Akabane pierces the bloody sword through Kagami from behind – Yeah!!!)_

You do not have to say anything else.

Kagami

Kuroudo... Akabane!!

You...

?!

Pg 118 : Kagami

Pro... fessor!!

Professor

Its been a long time,

Kagami

Pg 119 : Kagami

Humph... So now I see ... the one that's giving orders to Akabane is you...

No wonder...

Professor

I'm not giving him any orders, nor am I backing him up. He is only a transporter, and I have hired him,

At least that is the facts, in this world

Alas, this is not important...

All there are meaningless..

This world, will soon return to Zero (0).. ?

Kagami

Because..

[Formating] has already started.

Professor

Do not get me wrong.. there's nothing lost yet, everything is still the same.

For now....

Kagami

Everything is now in ruins...

Do you know, Akabane?

Formatting is not deleting all the information.

It a command telling the hard disk that it's empty.

Pg 120 : Kagami

Once the command is inputed, the computer will treat the hard disk as if its empty, and the computer will then start to 'fill it up' with new information, writing over the old.

When the hard disk is filled with new information, the old date will be completely gone, erased.

Just like building a new city on the top of ruins...

Akabane... where do you stand? What is the future that you wish to see?

Nevermind.

It is pointless asking you...

Pg 121 : Kagami

Professor, what about you?

You are recognized as the youngest genius in the Brain Trust

How do you want to relate yourself with the New World?

Professor

This...

I do not know anymore...

All I want now.. is to prove to that witch that denies me... the Witch Queen..

Kagami

That's enough..

Everything is over...

Right?

Page 122 : Kagami

Professor Makube.

Professor

Kyoji Kagami, would you want to come along?

Its not over yet..

There is something left to observe, the final battle, with the fate of this world at stake.

The Ogre Battle will begin.

Kagami

No... I'm tired..

Can you leave me alone?

I want to... take a nap...

Pg : 123 Professor

Let's go, Dr. Jackal

Yes

Professor

Kyoji Kagami, rest in peace...

If there is a chance that you wake up,

the world you will see shall be a world that you do not know .

_(They leave Kagami dying alone) _

Pg 124 : Professor

No... the world... has already...

Emishi

_(From the Voodoo king's attack they are all dying and disappearing) _

Amon... Pul yourself together...

Open your eyes!!! Amon-han!!

Agi-han.... Everyone...

Sa..Sakura-chan...

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Pg 125: Emishi

Why is everyone glittering?

Wa... Wait! Don't take them away!!

I beg you please, save everyone!!

Dear God... I beg you...

Why...

Why does it have to turn out like this? _(Emishi disappears) _

Pg 126 : Teshimine

Am I...

Still alive?

Sarai

Takeru Teshimine

You will be te last one to carve all the answers on the Stigma

Teshimine

Sarai... Kagenuma?

Sarai

Your destiny is to witness everything,

and to reveal the truth of Babylon City to everybody.

To allow you to fulfill this destiny,

I have done everything I can

to allow you to survive.

Teshimine

SARAI!!!!

Pg 127 : Voodoo King

Surprisingly... you are still alive.

You... why are you still here?

Teshimine

Ur.. the Voodoo King!

Voodoo King

I see, it was Sarai Kagenuma, wasn't it?

Even till the end, that fool is trying to block my way..

Teshimine

Why? Why is he still here?

Page 128 : Teshimine

So... this is the other side of the [gateway to Babylon City] ..

The end of the world... and also the beginning...

The stage for the final battle, the Orge Battle

[Plaza no. 0]

Pg 129 : Voodoo King

Your presence here is of no consequence.

Should I tear you into little pieces now? Or should I just make you disappear?

Teshimine

Dammit!! The stigma it hurts...

I can feel him getting stronger!!

Shit, All the energy, the 'chii' in the Plaza no. 0 is becoming a part of his power?

Since this place has appeared, one of those boys, one of the GetBackers will have to confront him.

But as he is... they have got no chance of winning..

Shit!! There's no use thinking about all these things!!

Why am I here? I can only do one thing!

Ginji

Teshimine san..

(_Ginji and Paul appear before Teshnimine) _

Pg 130 : Paul

Teshimine, its been a long time.

Voodoo King (VK)

It has been a long time, Gale Emperor, since the time the Gale Emperor and the Kaiser ran away from me.. We have not seen each other since you ran from me.

Paul

Whatever you say, is fine. Since I am not qualified ti compete in the 'battle'.

I, like Teshimine am only a spectator. I will not interfere.

Teshimine

Paul...??

Paul

What to do? We have not been selected to fight...

Pg 131 : VK

Hmmmph... so many idiots have arrived...

You can all just stand aside and watch... see who will be declared God (or King??) of the world.

Ginji

Nobody will declare ..you God

(Raitei makes his enterance)

Teshimine & Paul

Ginji..

Ginji

You do not own anything, and you do not have the ability to create anything.. that means.. you are not qualified to become the God of the world.

{Literal : Everything in this world.. was born from my hands –_ sound wrong}_

_(Alternate based on best guess of GB uiniverse. :P)_

These hands can transform everything in this world. I decide what is real.

Pg 132/133 : Raitei

I am ... the God of Infinity Fortress

Pg 134 : Paul

Raitei is .. the God of Infinity Fortress?

Teshimine

This is exactly what I have been worried about! I cannot sense Ginji's personality anymore ..

Pg 135 :Teshimine

He is now only the one that intimidates me, the pure combination of of Infinity Fortress's energy and will!

The one and only Raitei, Lightning Emperor!

Pg 136/ Pg 137 : VK

So... You have abandoned the weak personality of Ginji Amano? Do you think that by doing that it makes you qualified to participate in the Ogre battle?

Raitei

Qualified?

You seem to have misunderstood, Voodoo King. I can destroy everything in this world. I can reduce it to Zero. This battle means nothing to me.

Because I am the Raitei, I am God of the Infinity Fortress, of this world.

You will be terminated here, this is your fate in this time.

Pg 138:VK

Interesting... show me your ability then!

Raitei

Disappear...

Teshimine & Paul

Is the Voodoo King dead? No....

Pg 139 : Paul

An attack of this level.. is not enough.. it can never defeat him.

Paul

Damn he's unscratched..

Teshimine

Bastard even has a teasing smile on his face!!

VK

Is that all you have got?

Now its my turn then!

_(Energy swirls around the VK)_

Pg 140 : Paul

Arrrggghhh! This is the power of his darkness!

It is a power that gathers all the negativity in the world!!

This is the darkness that defeated me an my allies.

VK

Have a taste of this, Kid...

Paul

Ginji!

Teshimine

Paul? Do you this the Raitei can die...

Paul

What?

Pg 141 : Teshimine

Its embarrassing... Although I hope that Ginji will survive this... I cant help but wish for the Raitei to vanish at the same time...

Paul

What?

Teshimine

Let those two demons fight each other, destroy each other, and everything will be gone. My Stigma will witness that moment. And I have this dream of a shocking scene.. at the.. end.. the figure standing in the middle.. will have a big smile on his face.. not Raitei but Ginji.

Pg 142/143 Paul & Teshimine

So this is the time .....

Raitei!!

VK

Now see the truth... it seems that you do not have the qualifications to battle me, the Voodoo King in this Battle of demons!

Pg 144/145

Ba-Thump

Ba-Thump

Ba-Thump

(_Raitei and VK matching wills)_

Pg 146 Natsumi

(In Honky Tonk)

Enjoy your drink

Semimaru

Thank you

Natsumi

Semimaru-san, what does that mean?

You did say that we are all going to disappear...

Semimaru

All of this... are just stories written on the shifting sands

Natsumi

Huh?

pg. 147 : Semimaru

So when the waves hit, everything will be washed away, will disappear.... then another person will write their story. Although their story will be one that is similar to this world, the people, the city, the experiences and everything will be different.

Natsumi

I don't really understand, but you believe that we are going to disappear, right?

Semimaru

Would you believe the words of a monk?

Natsumi

Didn't you sat that the GetBackers helped you get back what you had lost?

Semimaru

Yes

Natsumi

I see. Oh No! Does that mean we won't be able to protect the Chief's cafe?

Semimaru

Miss, you are very interesting ... are you not afraid of vanishing?

Natsumi

Of course.... I am afraid

Pg 148 : Natsumi

But humans will vanish some day or another right?

Maybe in 10 years, in one hour or ever a few minutes afterwards...

Since there is no use struggling against it, I think the best way to live is to make this very moment a joyous one!

Semimaru

So I see...

Natsumi

Ohayo, Rena. Lets make some delicious coffee! Since this could be our last cup.

Rena

Great idea Sempai

Natsumi

I remember that Chief hid his blue mountain under that floor board!

Semimaru-san there is still a chance we will not disappear, right?

Pg 149 : Semimaru

Yes

Natsumi

As long as there is a chance, Don't worry. Ban-san and Ginji-san will work hard.. I am sure they will help us retrieve the world.

Semimaru

But.... I fear that this could all have been a trap for the GetBackers, set up at the beginning.

If it is, it is too cruel a destiny, but there is nothing that we can do...

Because the destined battle has already begun.

Natsumi

I believe in them.

No matter what, I believe that the GetBackers will succeed, absolutely!

And its not only us. Everyone that has received help fro the GetBackers believes in them

Pg. 150/151 : Natsumi

_(Pics of all the people that the GB's have touched all seem to pause and respond to an unconscious tu_g)

All those who have been touched by their bond...

all of them will definitely believe that they will get back this world..

And if you put everyone's wish together, they will all form a jigsaw puzzle, and the final piece that will complete the picture, bears the name hope.

Pg 152 : Semimaru

Seems like there is nothing more for me to say..

Natsumi

Yup!!

The GetBackers.. will definitely come back.

Pg 153 : Natsumi

I believe in the them! The GetBackers will definitely return!

Paul & Tesnimine

So this is the Orge Battle!

A battle that bets on the fate of the world, to determine who will be the God of Infinity Fortress.

Pg 154 : Paul

Teshimine, do have any idea what level the battle is being fought in now?

Teshimine

I know what you mean.. My stigma existed to witness this battle. Because of it such an insignificant being like me... lived to witness the battle through the Stigma.

Der Kaiser

Paul, if anything happens to me, please go and witness it... I leave the futur of the GetBackers to you.

Paul

I remember him saying that... Thinking back.. who knows if all this is predestined..

Pg 155 : Paul

If all this happened according to what is written, will the GetBackers... Am I thinking too much?

That fate is just too cruel..

But...

Teshimine

Damn... we will be consumed if we stay here much longer

Paul

But we cant run away. Both of us were picked to be witnesses for fate.. so we have to see this through...

Pg 156 Paul

To witness one of the two demons die, while the other survives. And then what? Will we be forced to witness the tragedy that will unfold after that.

Maybe I am thinking too much..

But it seems that none of us can escape from the destiny written in the archives.

If what the Raitei said just now is true, he is the God of Infinity Fortress...

Pg 157 Paul

Even if the Raitei is the God of Infinity Fortress, and he wins the battle,

It is very likely for the tragedy to start from that point onwards.

Ginji... even so..

I still hope that you win, and return to the Honky Tonk..

I still want you to enjoy the taste of my blue mountain coffee.

So I hope that you will return as Ginji Amano, and not the Raitei.

Pg 158 VK

Hahaaha.. this is it...

The battle that I have been waiting for.

Raitei

Disappear

VK

I have been waiting for this moment

A victory from a worthy battle

Using my full power to destroy and rule everything

You are the one who is supposed to disappear.

Raitei

DISAPPEAR!!!!

Teshimine

What on Earth!! That power

Are those two trying to destroy the world?

Paul

GINJI!!!!

GINJI....

(_Ginji shows his Wings) _

Pg 161 Archive /MAkubex

Hehe... the connection has been severed

Plaza 0 is now surrounded by darkness.

Even I have no idea what is going on.

But I can imagine. You should be able to know soon .. who received the power to recreate history.. and with that create the new world, that will be reborn from this mess.

I'll allow you to stay as you are now, in the new world. You must be able to have a good look at the new world created for you. That is the mission of the professor, who is the follower of the God of Infinity fortress.

Pg 162 VOICE Ban hears!!

Farewell!

(_Ban freezes here's Ginji's voice wish him firewell) _

Ban

Gin...

Ji...

Himiko

What is that sound? Was that Ginji?

Ban!

Pg 163 : BAN

Ginji! Dammit Don't!

I did not give you permission to do this!

I NEVER Will!!

NO! _(Ban runs and tears at the VR) _

Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent. Is the one who houses, Asclepius, who descends from the milky way on high, Therefore I invoke thy. Feed with your fangs of poison!

Maria

Himiko!! Get back now!! Ban, he's going to tear space apart!

Ban

GINJI!!!

Pg 164 /165 Ban

Gin... Gin..ji. (_sees Ginji standing frozen)_

167 : Ban

Shit! This is...

What happened...

Ginji....

(_Ban reaches out Ginji turns to dust_)

Himiko

Ban...

168: Ban

Fuck! Damn it ..

Ggaaahhhhhhahhahahhhhhhhhhh!!!

VK

Haha...

What an interesting spectacle.

Paul

What?

The Voodoo King!!

VK

I have never been so happy! This is wonderful!

All I need to do now is kill all of you fools here,

then I will become the God of Infinity Fortress.

I am ...

this worlds..... errrrr.... (_VK cracks mid boast)_

Ban

!?

Pg 168 : Teshimine

(_VK shatters, like a shell Sarai emerges)_

Sarai Kagenuma! What is the meaning of this?

Where is Ginji!!

Sarai

He has won!

Ban

Won...

Sarai

While the Raitei's and the Voodoo King's power was almost the same, they were two totally opposite entities, like two opposite poles, they should never meet. That is why their confrontation was like matter meeting anti-matter, they converted every thing to energy, thus canceling each other out and disappeared.

I am the one that is left....

Pg 169 : Sarai

He, he saved me from the darkness. I would like to thank you GetBackers.

You, by your efforts you have helped to avoid the worst possible destiny for the world.

Ban

_- Punches Sarai – YES!-_

Paul

BAN!!

Ban

.. shut your mouth!

Do you think I give a shit!

What you said its totally meaningless!

We did not come here fulfill your stupid destiny crap!!!

Sarai

Take a closer look... (_Fingers emerge from the dust)_

Pg 170 : Sarai

As I said,

The winner of this battle is...

Ginji Amano-kun (_Ginji emerges unscratched)_

Pg 171 : Ginji

I... wha... ?!

Paul

How did that happen? He's unscratched? Its like he's reborn.

Sarai

Like I said..

Ginji Amano kun, Won!

_(Ban for once jumps Ginji, hugging him.) _

PAGE 172 : Ban

Ginji... (_ahhh how Ban looks at Ginji)_

Ginji

Ban-chan.. (_Ginji returns it, then Chibifies as Ban Super Noogies him_)

.. heh?

Ban

_**You Stupid Eel**_!! What did you mean by that crazy Farewell!!!

How dare you make me worry like that you Bastard!! Inconsiderate!!

Idiots like you who cry wolf deserve to be punished!! (_SUPER NOOGIE_)

Ginji

Ouch! Ouch! It hurts! Ban-chan Let-go!!!

Ouch – I never said that!!

Ban

My ass you didn't say that!! Don t bullshit! Even Himiko heard you yell Farewell!!

Ginji

OH! Yeah Ban-chan you saved Himiko-kun?

It hurts! Ouch!

I never said farewell!

Ban

You did not?

Ginji

No I didn't!

Ban

Then that sentence.. that sad voice I heard..

Sarai

It was the Raitei.

Raitei is the energy of Ginji-kun's rage, and also the collected power of the Infinity Fortress.

All the negative emotions, the anger and sorrow that was experienced by Ginji-kun, vibrated with the energy of the Infinity Fortress, and thus the Raitei was born.

From Ginji's desire to save everyone from suffering, the Raitei was born to protect this world.

Ginji

Protect?

Sarai

Yes, Protect.

Page 173 : Sarai

When that being who threatened the safety of the world appeared, The Raitei appeared as a balancing force to terminate that person. The Raitei is pure force, he is beyond concepts of good or evil. He existed to seek out the imbalance in energy in the world and correct the balance to protect the world. That is the true nature of the Raitei.

Paul

The Raitei, he predicted that he would die in the battle with the Voodoo King He knew this, but he did not hesitate, in order to protect this world.

He put all his hoped on the new king tat emerged from the ashes.

Teshimine

This is the first time I have even seen the Raitei appear without any feelings of anger, sorrow or pain... The Raitei protected out future all along... I always thought the Raitei's only power was to hurt and destroy...

Pg. 174 Ginji

All this time, I have been afraid. The Raitei protected our future.

We always thought that the Raitei's strength was to destroy everything.

But we could not have protected anyone without the Raitei.

Raitei.. Thank you

You protected us all.

Farewell, Raitei.!

(_Ban and Ginji both look sad) _

Pg 175 : Himiko

The Raitei's really has had a tragic existence.

The way he said farewell to Ban…

The Voodoo King while his existence was the cause of this whole mess, he also seemed to be a sad figure.

Sarai

Thanks to all of your hard work, the threat to the future of the world is no more.

However does that mean the we have retrieved the lost time… Is the battle of the demons truly ended?

Ginji

You think so?

Somehow it feels like it ended to suddenly… like its not finished

Ban

Meh! Who cares, its got nothing to do with me anyway.

Ginji

Alright then, we've won. That's great.

Lets go and inform the others.

Lets have a grand celebration.. with lotsa food.

Ban

Well, Its time we got out of here, since we have gotten back all the lost goods. No point hanging around in this dump any longer.

Whatever is left to do, I leave to you guys, after all you didn't really DO anything. (_Ban seems to want to leave fast) _

Maria

It would really have been good….

If that truly was the end of it.

Ginji

What?

Ban

!

Pg 176 : Maria

Ban. You…

..should not runaway from destiny.

(_Ban not looking at Ginji clenches fist in pocket)_

Ginji

Runaway?

Maria

Ban, you should have realized by now…

Why the WitchQueen your grandmother did this…

.. and the motive of Professor Amano, Ginji's mother. The reason she had for sending him to this place.

Pg 177: Ginji

My…mom?

Maria-san, Professor Amano? Do you mean you know my mother?

Maria

Ginji-kun, I did not hide the knowledge from you on purpose. My memories of this were sealed before the final door to Babylon City was opened.

Even my stigma had been sealed until now.

Ginji

Maria-san

Ban

That?

Maria

I should have figured that I had been a chosen one when I passed through the barrier so easily…

When the WitchQueen appointed me as Ban's mother, I already unconsciously.…

Teshimine

Just like how I unconsciously accomplished Ginji's mom's mission…

Ginji

What…

Pg 178 / 179: Ginji

What's wrong with you guys?

What are you talking about?

_(Ban is totally silent and still) _

Paul :

Now I see… Dammit!! Kazuki, Yohan, the Volts.. all of it existed to get them to come to this god-forsaken place.

Maria

The stigma is the pass, it is the sign that allows its bearers to witness the birth of the God of Infinity Fortress.

Everything is going in accordance to what has been recorded in the archives.

This is what has been fated.

The final chapter in this tragedy, the final battle in the battle of demons.

Pg 180 : *Archive

What's the matter MakubeX?

How do you feel now that you know?

Now that you know that all the previous victories were heading to this grand final?

It seems that you are speechless…

Everything is going according to my grand design…

99.99% of things are going according to the fate that I have directed..

And now the road towards the new world is finally completed.

MakubeX

This is not all you… what about the remaining 0.01%?

Archive

That is your Mother's doing.

MakubeX

My… mother?

Pg 181 : Archive

Yes, the last unpredictable factor is your mother…

The professor who seems to be a child with a bunny… and the biggest unpredictable factor is the being that is working beside her.

Anyway the outcome of the battles of the demons has already been decided, and the program cannot be changed.

Everything will go according to the plan…

Nobody can stop the new world, I wish to create.

Pg 182: Ginji

Hahahaha!!... Ban-chan .. (_Ginji looks at Ban- laughs, Ban is not reacting)_

I don't understand what everybody is talking about.

Haven't we just finished The Ogre battle?

Maria

No! The true battle has just begun.

This is the true final battle.. the battle will decide who will control the fate of the world.

Ginji

So…what ..

Teshimine

Ginji, don't be careless!

Your enemy is in front of you!

Fight!!

You have to defeat your opponent and fulfill your mother's dream!

You were brought to this world for this purpose only.

Your mother hopes to create a new world where everyone will be happy, a world without conflict, without battles.

Wouldn't that be the ideal world Ginji?

You have to use all your power to create that world.

Ginji!! Defeat the devil standing in the way of this pure dream and make the world of peace a reality!!!

Pg 183: Ginji

YOU!!.. What are you talking about?

There is no devil here!! Have you all gone crazy?

What is happening here? (_Ginji is clenching fist desperate)_

Maria

Ban! Hurry up! Time is collapsing around us.

If the formatting is completed before this battle, the history of this world will be erased, nothing will ever be the same … If it happens, this whole world will be doomed.

You have to complete the destiny that your grandmother set out for you Ban. Your grandmother, believes that the world Professor Amano is trying to create is a hollow world, devoid of soul, of choice. It is a world not suitable for human habitation. That is why she sealed the door to Babylon City, to protect us. Protect the world from the whims of those that live in Babylon. ..

She wanted to create a vacuum between the two worlds, so that no one from that world could lay their dirty hands on this one.

But that did not happen…

Pg 184 : Maria

Because the child of light was sent to our world..

If he wins this world will be erased.

He is the true seed of this world's destruction, planted by the design of the archive.

Ginji :

Huh? Why are you saying such things?

Pg 185: Ginji

What on earth is the child of light?

Why are you saying that I have to fight Ban-chan?

Ban

To get back what should never be gone!!

Ginji

Together, we're invincible..

Ban

Ginji!!

_(Ban makes direct eye contact with Ginji, smiles at him)_

Ginji

Ban-chan!!

Pg 186-187

-_Ban punches a stunned Ginji -_

Pg 188 : Ban

Ginji!! The final Battle of demons.... has officially begun. (_Ban with the saddest look in his eyes, Ginji's eyes fill with tears)_

_TO BE CONTINUED IN 39 !!!!_


	3. Full Manga 39 Interpretation

This is an interpretative translation with my comments and influence in terms of the story. Translation is NOT from Japanese Manga rather from local translations - I kept to the Spirit of GB as I think. But its complete. Enjoy and comment ! The story is soooooo brilliant.. LOVE BAN (No respect for his mom /granny) .... Hmmm do I translate any other books else?? Suggestions??

This is freakishly hard work so if you read PLEASE leave a note! easier reading format .com/

If you have a problem with it being posted here please Inform and I'll remove it.

And please check the online scans in Japanese numbering corresponds with that.  
Ajj-sunhawk

P. 10 :narrative

There came a great trial from Those that created the Earth.  
The things left alive crawling on the hell of the Earth were given the right of Creation. Man's greatest challenge is then to create a better world.

(hands reaching to the heavens)

Existence, Extinction, Evolution, Development.  
(images of the stages of evolution from fish to humans at war)  
The creation of a new life,  
(human embryo)  
The creation of a new future...  
(odd shape--the Archive?)  
So, let's begin...

P. 11-12

...THE OGRE BATTLE!  
(_Ban punching Ginji across the 2-page spread.)_

All is in the hands of fate--there can only be one victor!

P. 13 Sarai

What a fearsome strike.

Paul

Ban is totally serious about this, his attack was strong...

Teshimine

If the opponent wasn't Ginji, that shot would have obliterated him.

Ginji

Ban...chan

Ban

Let's get it started, Ginji... the "Ogre Battle!"

(_Ban eye is glowing)_

Ginji

!!

Why? Why musty I fight with YOU, Ban-chan!

P. 14 Maria

Ban! You are being too lenient!!

Himiko

Why aren't you stopping them, Maria-san?

Maria

God sought to originally create a uniform world, without free will or choice. In order to oppose such oppression an Angel stood in opposition to god, and for his deeds, for creating balance in the world he was cast into Hell. God called that fallen angel the Devil.

_(speaking to Ban)_  
You, were born into this world in order to bring a crushing blow to this new 'God'. You who are the sole bearer of the hand of the Devil and the eyes of the Jagan... must crush the oppression of this 'God'!

Ginji

Ban-chan...!!

S-stop it, Ban-chan..

Ban

(_Ban's right hand transforms into dragon hand_)

Come on... Ginji!!

Ginji (desperate)

Ban-chan...!!

Pg 15 :Maria

_(narrating while Ban strikes Ginji with his giant hand) _

This battle is a holy battle!  
The winner will gain ultimate power in his hand... the loser will lose - everything.  
The entire future of the world hangs on this "Ogre Battle"...This is Armageddon.

Himiko

Armageddon?

Teshimine

( _Ban is mercilessly attacking Ginji_)

??

Pg 16 : Teshimine

Ginji...what are you doing!?

Take down the Devil with your... your power!

You want the world to be come an ideal world, a beautiful Utopia don't you?!

Ginji

(collapsed on the floor) The.. Devil.

Teshimine

Fight! Don't show mercy to the Devil! Are you really going to let yourself be killed and leave the world to the Devil? You're going to let your mother's will be for nothing?  
(_Ginji still on the floor, bleeding)_

Ban:

Ginji, stand up.

_(Ginji doesn't get up, ban speaks almost gently)_

The Raitei has disappeared. There's no place you can run from reality that is right in front of your eyes.

Give it your all, Ginji.

With all of your power.... Fight me!

Pg 17 :Ginji

Ban-chan.... I can't do it, I can't fight you...

Ban

(_Ban picks Ginji up with one hand on his shoulder_)

I see...

Himiko

Ban... (_smiling in premature relief)_

(_Ban hits Ginji with his claw hand. Himiko screams and Ginji falls to the ground, dripping bloo_d)

Pg 18: Ban

Do you.. really want to die here?

(_punches Ginji again, sends him flying_)

Paul

... (_closes eyes in pain_)

Ban

Why are you not looking, Paul?

Aren't you are a fucking judge?

Well then, do your job and see this out until the end.

Paul

Dammit, Ban...

Ginji

Paul-san...

Pg 19 : Paul

I'll see this to the end for you, Ginji. Your battle...

Ginji

My... battle...?

Paul

Didn't you always want to become stronger, Ginji? You have always admired Ban's "strength," haven't you? Are you're really not going to do anything and just let it end in defeat like this?

Ginji

...

Paul

Show me, Ginji.

Show me the "strength" that you have been trying to achieve.

Pg 20 (Flashbacks through the series of Ban and Ginji's meeting.)

_Ban_ : So, you are the lightning punk...

_Raitei/Ginji_ : Is that guy.... not afraid to die?

_Ban_ : If you don't want to go back to the Infinity Fortress, follow me. You can leave the Raitei in Infinity Fortress.

_Ryuji (old man with hat to Ginji) _: To me the past is not something tp retrieve... its something to atone for.

_Ban (to dying homeless man)_ : Sweet dreams Yamamura. Rest well.

_Ban (after giving Jagan to nurse)_: They deserved to have their wedding night even if it only lasted a minute. Sometimes the greatest moments in life... only happens in our dreams.

Pg 21 (flash backs cont)

_Madoka _: I can read faces. I know you are not a scary person.

_Ginji (stuck to wall with M)_ Life is full of great things if you look for them. So live MakubeX

Ginji

My strength...

(More flashbacks)

_Ginji thoughts after he finds out Ban used Jagan to show Kaito's painting :_ .. We will never be able to forget.. the goddess of the place that no longer exists.

_Ban (after freeing Kiriudo):_ I hope you all had... a wonderful dream.

_2__nd__ Generation GBs_ : Listen. The City is like a toy box dumped on a trash heap. Your job is to find the puzzle pieces in the heap that look like they form a picture. And what ever you start, see it though to the end. You never know what the picture will be until you place the final piece.

Ginji

Show..

..My .. strength

Pg 22 : Ban

Ginji, its time to decide, decide fast are you going to fight or not.

If you don't step up, shall we end this now?

Ginji

My...

Ban

Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed fate is spent. Is the one who houses, Asclepius, who descends from the milky way on high, Therefore I invoke thee.........

Himiko

Ban..

Ginji

... Strength

Ban

....Feed with your fangs of poison!!

Pg 23 – 24 : Ban

_(Ban slices off Ginji's left arm) _

I will free you from your suffering!

(_Ban pulls back to make the final strike and finish Ginji off)_

Pg 25

(_Ginji avoided Ban's strike and hugs him tightly with his one remaining arm. Ban is stunned, freezes. Ginji speaks directly into Ban's ear_)

Ginji

We're the GetBackers, right?

The 'S' in GetBackers means that neither one of us is ever alone.

The one who taught me that was you, Ban-chan.

That's why I'm not fighting you, Ban-chan.  
I always admired your strength and as I fought to attain the same strength as you I finally understand...

_(Emotions in Ban's eyes are amazing_)

Pg 26 : Ginji

The Ban-chan that I look up to..

the reason I always followed after you Ban-chan ..

Even more then your strength..

Was your gentleness.. your kindness.

Your kindness draws me, Ban-chan.

Ban

That is your answer, Gin?

Ginji

Yeah

Ban

You.. believing in me – that is your answer? (_Hugging Ginji_)

Ginji

Yeah (_Hugging Ban_)

Pg 27 -28: Ban

Just a minute!

(_Ban's eyes flash_, _World shatters around everyone in the room; Ginji stands untouched and whole_)

Pg 29: Ban

(Gorgeous smile) It's your victory, Ginji.

Did you have a good dream? (_Ginji looks confused_)

Pg 30 : Ginji

That was....

Ban

You have become much stronger... Ginji, (_Ban taking out his smokes_)

Did you have a good dream?! (_Ban kindda stands there, king of the hill but a little lonely I think)_

Pg 31 : Ginji

That was... the Jagan..?

Paul

Someone's here to pick him up

Ginji

This...

This..is....

Ban

Its the stairway to heaven, Ginji.

And you are the chosen one.

I declare the winner of the Ogre Battle.. Ginji Amano.

Pg 32: Ginji

Wait! I don't understand!

Ban-chan didn't lose!

I didn't even fight with Ban-chan

Ban

Paul, you saw it didn't you.

You saw me loose the Ogre Battle

Paul

Yes, Ginji won

Teshimine

Ginji, it doesn't matter, it has been decided you are the winner

Ginji

Teshimine-san, how come you….

Maria

Ginji… this battle put the bond between the two of you on trail, it bet on the time you spent together.

You believed in Ban…. That is why you put your life at stake, isn't it ?

So did Ban… he believes in you, that is why he has gambled his everything on you.

Ban

….

Ginji

Maria-san..

Maria

Ginji, this is a battle between two people who have absolute trust and faith in each other.. Both of you hoped that your partner would win, you trust your partner with absolute power, so the battle only strengthen the bond between the GetBackers. (_Though all this Ban is looking away – separate_)

Pg 33 : Ban

You won because of your own strength, not Raitei… You should be proud of yourself, I'm proud of you.

Ginji

Errr.. Ban-chan.. if that is so.. does that mean that I am now the number 1 GetBacker?

(_Ban's ear grows big – PISSED)_

B..Ban-chan then the legend of your winning streak has come to an end… can I tell others that the invincible Ban Midou-sama was defeated by me? Then you will become number 2.

I am now leader because I won?

I can give you orders because I won?

Ban

(SUPER Noogie) Shut up! Ungrateful brat! As HEAD GetBacker, I said you are the winner, so you are the winner!! I am still number 1, is that crystal clear!! You are not satisfied with something dummy? I dare you to open your big mouth and say some more stupid things!!

Ginji

Ouch! Sorry Ban-chan! I cant stretch it hurts!! It Hurts! I said I am sorry !!

Ban

Suffer the consequences of questioning my authority!!

Ginji

Your're leader, I'm sorry Ban-chan. No complaints! No complaints! You are the head GetBacker I'm sooorrrryyyy!

Maria

He?! This… errr.. are we sure Ginji Amano is still the winner?

Paul

Yup…strange but true!

Ban

(_Ban throws Ginji at the stairs_)

You idiot, Stop whining!! And get your sorry ass up there!!

This is you last job, finish it!

Ginji

_Ouchie_ .... Job?

Pg 34 : Sarai

There can be only one winner for the Ogre Battle. Only that one winner is allowed to go up these stairs and complete the task of deciding on the fate of the history of the world.

Ginji

That is my job?

Sarai

Yes.. You have to go up those stairs and decided on what you want to do.. only you will decide what kind of world you wish to have.

Go and look at every possibility, understand, and consider what you wish to do..

Ginji

What's up there?

Sarai

At the summit of this staircase is the source of everything in this world,.. Babylon City.. your mother Ginji.. she is waiting for you there!

Pg 35 : Ginji

My Mother… is there….

Teshimine

(Flashback!) Kid what is you name???

Ginji, your mom.. is at Babylon City

Ginji

I....

Pg 36 : Ban

(_Kicking Ginji trying to hurry him_)

Stop I-ing!! Move your lazy ass. If you don't go and completer this job, the whole world would disappear and you'll smear our good name. So irritating!

Ginji

But.... Ban-chan your mother is up in Babylon City too right?

So come with me!

Ban

You gone deaf? Didn't you hear them?

Only one person can go up there!

Ginji

But .. what about you.. your mother..

Ban

It doesn't matter.

Ginji

!

Teshimine

Ginji, I'll escort you up.

Ginji

Teshimine-san

Teshimine

Let's go, Ginji..

Ginji

But... I .. only wanna go with Ban-chan.

Akabane

The new God of Infinity Fortress is really troublesome, it seems.

Ginji

?!

Pg 37 : Akabane

(_Bloody sword at Himiko's neck_)

Ginji-kun, I suggest you listen to your friends, and go immediately.

If not this life that has been saved, will disappear right before your eyes.

Ginji

Akabane-san

Ginji

(_Ban places a hand on Ginji's shoulder_)

!

Pg 38 : Ban

Go, Ginji. Leave this to me

Ginji

Ban-chan...

Ban

Believe in me, (_Smiles at Ginji)_

The two of us together are the invincible GetBackers,

Ginji

Yeah

(_Smiles back.._ _Ginji finally runs up the straits) _

Teshimine

_(Teshimine following Ginji turns back to look at Ban, worried..)_

Ban Midou.. that man....

_(Akabane and Ban stand off) _

Pg 39 :

(Silence.... stairs disappear)

Himiko

This...

Sarai

Because Ginji-san went up, the door to the Stairway has been sealed.

Akabane

(_Removes the sword from Himiko) _

Pardon my behavior, Lady Poison

Himiko

Akabane, its okay, thanks you. (_Rubbing neck)_

Akabane

Is this really alright, Ban-kun?

Ban

Meh.. no problem..

The two of you had to put up that little act... if we hadn't done so.. Ginji would never have left.

Akabane

How interesting.. Not only were you able to predict my actions accurately,

You were even able to use me to your advantage..

Pg 40 : Ban

That's because.. I'm running out of time.

Himiko

.... (Others look away)

Paul

Dammit Ban - you actually did it..

Ban

...

Himiko

You are running out of time.?

What do you mean?

Ban?

_(Ban smiles as ash falls from the cigarette. Great body pics) _

Pg 41 : Ban

Well, you see Himiko... That was the 4th time I used the Jagan today...

Ban's Grandmother Memory Voice over

Ban always remember, you can only use the Jagan 3 times in 24 hours. You cannot ever exceed this.

The power of the Jagan is not to be trifled with it can change the fate of people, and there is a huge price for bearing such power.

The wielder of the Jagan can never escape their sad fate. They cannot go against this destiny, If they do so they will disappear from history. No one will remember them. No record of their life will even exist, it will be as if they had never been born.

(_STUPID G'Ma is saying this to a kid – what Ban is like 4-5 years old.. abusive bitch) _

Pg 42 : Himiko

That's not ...funny. Are you joking?

Ban

No I am not.

This is the price for inheriting the evil eye, and using it against fucking destiny. I am going to disappear. Not just from the world.. but also from everybody's memory.

So there is no need to mourn.

No one is going to even know I am gone. Not you, not Ginji.

Its good isn't is, you wont remember so you wont be sad?

Himiko

STOP TALKING NONESENSE!!

Ban

...

Himiko

No one can accept this.. I don't want...

Maria

Himiko.. This is Ban's choice. We cannot help him, we can do nothing.. this is the price only he has to pay for going against his destiny. ..

(_Himiko cries.. Ban reaches out a hand) _

Pg 43 :

(_Ban draws Himiko into a hug, he is smiling gently) _

Himiko

Ban...

(_Ban has a sad,, and accepting smile.. very gentle)_

Pg 44 : Ban

That.. is the reality of the siltation.

(_Turns his back on Himiko and faces Akabane_)

Akabane

!

....

Ban

Well.. Akabane..

What say you.. we finally finish our little game?

Akabane

... are you being serious?

Ban

It would be extremely impolite of me if I didn't put an end to the drama between us before I disappear

Akabane

You will fight me seriously, with all your power.. you must show me my full power. No holding back.

Ban

... yeah

Pg 45-46

_(Ban & Akabane face off - HOT)_

Pg 47 : Ban

Dr. Jackal..

I'll give it my best shot

Akabane

In return, to show you mercy...

I'll kill you before you disappear.

Pg 48 : Akabane

I want to see you when you are serious, please show me all your power Ban Midou

Ban:

Humph.. you are the weakling who needs to be shown their true ability!

Paul :

Ban…

Pg 49 -50: Paul

They're… frightening!!

What level of power.

Himiko

We are the ones being crushed!!

Sarai

Being able to witness an all out battle between the Fighting Genius Ban Midou and the Jackal, Kuroudo Akabane… There is no more regrets in my life.

Paul

Amazing

Ban

Aaaarrrrrrrr!!!! (_Snake and Jackal fly at each other_)

Pg 51

_Superb fighting scenes_

Pg 52 : Paul

Such vicious attacks, 3 continuous… no… its 30 continuous attacks. Each attack that we see is topped by 10 different attacks.. my eyes can only register 3 attacks. What monstrous speed… I can't tell if the attacks are in reality 10 times what my limited sight can comprehend.

Himiko

You mean… they are exchanging 300 blows?

Paul

This is truly the first time I have seen Ban fighting seriously.

It seems he has grown to be a match for Akabane!

Ban.. his ability is at a level we cannot even see yet.

Himiko

Ban….

Pg 53 : Himiko

Is this terrifying world the place... you exist in..

Pg 54 : Ginji

This aura? (_Ginji stops running)_

Teshimine

So the battle has been joined….

Ginji

Wow...

Teshmine

The level of aura, both are so strong.. it seems they are seriously attacking each other.

Professor

This is not one of the pre-destined battles. This is of their own free will.. they have chosen this path to satisfy their own desires..

Pg 55 : Professor

But you are different… you are the destined new God of Infinity Fortress.

Ginji

You are.. that girl who gave me the sweets on the ship.

Teshimine

Why are you here?

Professor

I am Professor Makube. I've been waiting here to lead you up to Babylon City.

Ginji

You are MakubeX's …

Professor

MakubeX… that poor child…

Pg 56 : Teshimine

Professor, you are here to lead us…

Professor

Teshimine-san, it has been a long time.

It seems that you have remembered everything

Teshimine

Yes.

Ginji

Teshimine-san.. what does this mean?

Professor

Let's go. God of Infinity Fortress. You will see what it all means when you reach the top of the stairs.

Ginji

What will I see?

Professor

The ultimate truth… of everything.

Pg 57: Akabane

Midou-kun…, you are not thinking that you will win by attacking me multiple times, are you?

It's a pity if you believe that.

Attacking multiple times is an technique to make your opponent reckless. It will not work against me. In a battle of this high a level, the most effective is a single powerful attack, all the others are meaningless.

Ban

Bastard! Try this then!

Pg 58 : Akabane

Bloody Shield!!

Ban

Aaarrrggghhh

Pg 59 : Ban

From the beginning… I have never liked your face, and your stupid grin!!

Snnnaaakkkee Bite!

Pg 60 : Paul

The attack.. generated all this smoke..

Himiko

Is it over??

Himiko

Ban!!

(_Drops of blood on the floor, near Ban's foot. Akabane weird look)_

Pg 61 : Akabane

This level of power is still… not enough…

this would be over if you have just moved forward by one nano meter..

just a 1/10 of a billionth…

_(Sword pierced Ban, Ban's hand is sooo close to Jackal's face)_

Himiko

Ban!!

Pg 62 : Akabane

(_Akabane is a chatty fighter – only Ban is quiet) _

Midou-kun, I have always been fascinated since the first time we met.

Back then even with the difference of ability that was conveyed by the infinity fortress sweets, you were still a kid… playing a good trick on me. Now, I am the first to admit, you have become stronger.

But this is just not enough.

As I thought in extreme battle, your lack of experience makes the distance between us even more obvious.

You cannot touch me… this is the difference between you and me.

_(Sword seems to land on Ban's shoulder without Ban touching Akabane) _

Pg 63 :

Ban

_(Akaban'es hat flies off torn in a few places, looses the smile) _

Pardon me… for being a kid, Aka-butt-head.

Who cannot touch whom... You have hit nothing vital, and I think you have seriously miscalculated. If you had come one nano-meter closer..

It would have been your head and not that stupid ass hat that I chopped off.

Akabane

_(Akabane picks up hat)_Hehehe how interesting. I guess I should not underestimate kids.

Pg 64 : Ban/Akabane

If this is going to be the last battle between us, let us…

... have fun, and enjoy it!

Himiko

Ban..

_Ban * grins_

_Akabane puts on hat.._

Pg 65

(_Ban and Akabane stare at each other (sooo good)_ )

Pg. 66 : Paul

I'm getting really excited. This is unbelievable.

Ban is fighting with a ferocity equal to Akabane's.

Himiko

Ban

Ban

Break!!

I need a fucking cigarette.

Akabane

(_**Glares at cigarette???**_ (_wonder if he is thinking – smoking is bad for your health. lol) _

You are so… very interesting.

So composed even now.

Pg 67 -68: Akabane

I am truly getting more and more eager.. to see Ban Midou at his limit.

Midou-kun you truly are awesome.. hehehe

I really do thank all the higher powers, which have given me the chance to meet you.

Pg. 69 " Paul

(_Akabane's release of power sweeps room. Paul falls to his knees)_

What the heck is this shit?. Its like my soul is being sucked right out of me.

Maria

I feel weak, just from looking at them.

Himiko

Akabane, he has finally gotten serious!

Sarai

It is probably the thought of him dying in this battle with Ban Midou. But he cannot visualize his own death? To people like Akabane what is unimaginable, will not materialize.

NO! … Not yet…

Himiko

Ban!!

(_Ban is dripping sweat – curse catching up?_)

Pg 70: Sarai

The result of this battle… may have already been determined.

Akabane

Shall we.. dance?

Pg 71:

(_Akabane cuts cigarette in half – see he wants Ban to stop smoking! Lol!_

_Two fly around the room)_

Himiko:

Watch OUT!!!

Paul

Unbelievable! They have caused such damage just by moving!

Ban

You Fucking Monster!

Pg 72 : Akabane

Ah, but you are a monster too, aren't you?

Ban

!!

Akabane

You are just like me. Unfortunately you have limited yourself. It is your idiotic wish. You wish to be human so much that you created a barrier against your own power, never exceeding your limits.

Pg 73 : Akabane

If you do not quit with this childish denial of your power, you will never be able to use it to the fullest.

Midou-kun, accept the fact that you are like me, a demon, just get rid off your pathetic human mask.

Admit it, there isn't much difference between humans and demons. After all, Humans are only weak, filthy living creatures that came to be as a result of trading with demons.

Accept it, free the Demon that you are and give me a taste of the true you... Then, I will at least let you die without suffering.

Pg 74 :

Himiko

_(Ban is affected by Jackal's words takes a hit)_

Ban Nooo!

Ban's mom memory

He is the devil's son, he is NOT my son.

Pg 75 : Ban Thinking

Shit..!!

I am almost disappearing, and all I can think about now is what mom said! Am I supposed to hate you mom? Hate the woman who gave birth to a creature like me?

Does it mean that if I hate her, I'll become a demon just like she said I would and will be able to fight with this monster on the same level?

Just become devil, only good for fighting and killing demons?

Did.. I really want to meet my mom?

(_Flashbacks from infant hood) _

Did I believe that if I went up to Babylon City I could have met her and be loved?

Pg 76 : Ban Thinking

Yet knowing I had this chance, I didn't fight for it, I gave the chance to Ginji…

..No.. that's not right.. I didn't give anything to Ginji. He actually defeated me, with his trust. (_Flash Ginji hugging him) _

I couldn't trust my mom. I was scared that if I met her, she would reject me and I don't want to hear those words again...

... but Ginji he was different.

Until the very end, Ginji trusts me. He trusts a worthless son of bitch like me. (_Ginji's smile big in Ban's world)_

Akabane

What's the matter, Midou-kun? (_Can sense Ban is distracted by Ginji?_)

Fighting at this level is disappointing me...I can hardly believe that this is all you can come up with when you are serious...

... that being said however,

...you did provide me with a great deal of entertainment.

Curious… I feel no regret from this battle, I don't feel any hatred towards you... this feeling is strange….

… Maybe this feeling is what they call mercy towards a weaker opponent.

So let's finish this, Midou-kun. BLOODY LANCE

Pg 78 : Ginji

(_suddenly stops halfway the stairway_) Ban-chan!!

(_Turns to run back)_

Teshimine

(_grabs Ginji's wrist_) Where are you going, Ginji?

Ginji

It's Ban-chan!

Professor

If you go down there the world will end. Do you understand,.. is that what you want?

Ginji

No! I...

I am the number 2, Get Backer! Now and forever!

Ban-chan you were the one who told me "you can only be defeated if you accept that you are defeated".

Ban-chan...

You can't give up!

Pg 79 : Himiko

Ban!

Maria

Himiko-chan, stay back!!

Himiko

Ban can barely stand on his feet! If this continues he is will die!

Paul

Believe in him.

_(Cut to Ginji's belief)_

The strength of the man who is the heir to the GetBackers name... is not to be underestimated!

He will not be defeated this easily!!

Pg 80 : Akabane

(_Akabane rushes in with the Bloody lance ..Ban seems to be just standing there, not fighting back. Funny {sad?} look in Akabane's eyes) _

Farewell... Midou-kun.

Pg 81-82:

Akabane

(_Ban moves!! A white wing appears in all its glory. The Bloody Lance is smashed to smithereens)_

?!

Pg 83: Ban

_(Ban's wing is up, his eye shines)_

Who the fuck said I was... the weaker opponent?

It will be a 100 thousand years before a freak like you defeats me!

Pg 84 : Ginji

_(Ginji pauses) _

Let's go, Teshimine-san.

Professor

Are you sure? Didn't you sense Ban Midou was in danger?

Ginji :

Don't worry!

I know, Ban-chan... the number One Get Backer will definitely win!!

Himiko

That is..

Paul

Ban…

Akabane

Now I see… A devil.. and yet also an angel...

... is this your true strength Midou-kun.

Ban

Who the hell cares.

Akabane

!

Ban

I am just irritated that a freakazoid like you dares to call himself stronger then me.

Pg 85 - 86 : Ban

I am going to … send you to hell!

Pg 87: Akabane

You?

Send me to hell…?

Hehe, you are so interesting Midou-kun.

It is almost time..

Now that you have gotten serious, I finally have the chance to see what I am like when I am serious.

Midou-kun nobody, not even the Raitei, could get me this serious.

Heheh.. My blood is pounding.

Show me!! … your true ability..

Pg 88 :

Akabane

_(Superb : Ban reflected in Akabane's blood as the bloody sword forms)_

And let me experience the true power of Kuroudo Akabane!

Pg 89 : Ban

I will show you..

_(White feathers flying about – great contrast, Akabane looks worried/scared)_

Pg 90 : Ban

.. the true … Ban Midou!

_(Make eye contact attacks)_

Pg 91 - 94

_(Most amazing fight scenes._

_Akabane bleeding but is smiling really enjoying the fight, Ban sprouts a pair of wings.. he is WOW!!Dominating)_

Pg 95 -96 : Sarai

Beautiful…

I have witnessed many battles that put lives at stake, but I have never seen any battle as intense as this.

So fierce, yet so utterly beautiful. (_Both are like dancing – Fighting but smiling, everything is falling to their force)_

Both of them, the power of their souls is blinding.

Pg 97 : Paul

Paul * Thoughts

I.. I cant believe it. Akabane is actually losing.

The 3rd generation of the GetBackers..

..has risen to be more then a match for Dr. Jackal.

(_Paul thinking to Ban's father_)

Well partner of mine, can you see this? The boy who inherited our name.. Your son has become a true man!

He has become the coolest man...!!

Pg 98 : Maria * Thoughts

WitchQueen, just look, the small child that you left in my care...,

..Has grown up..

He has become such a strong wonderful man…

Himiko

Ban!

Pg 99 -100

God!! I beg you… please give Ban Strength.

Pg 101 – 108

_Everyone watches as Ban and Akabane's fight continues – seriously intense _

_Final strikes.. both freeze.. others look on_

Pg 109

_Ban's Back is slashed he falls spouting blood.. Akabane doesnt move_

Pg 110 : Himiko

Ban! Ban!

Are you alright!!

Ban…!

_(Pulls Ban on to her lap : __Note : __Seriously Himiko's an idiot : Got so tired of __Himiko : Ban! Thank God she's his sister_)

Akabane

Ban Midou-kun, so you have finally displayed your true ability…

…And you have shown me my limit...

Pg 111-112

_Akabane's hat flies, his back bursts open blood flies out of him_

Pg 113

Paul

_Akabane's hat flutters and Akabane disappears leaving it to hit the ground_

Akabane ..

Himiko

He disappeared

Ban

Don't you people …ever listen to me??

_(Ban says with a smile) _

Pg 114 : Ban

How many times do I have to tell you.. I'm invincible..

(_Cheeky serene smile)_

Hey Paul, give me a cigarette, I seem to have run out.

Paul..

You.. are one hell of a fighter.

Ban

Hehe..

(_Takes pack)_

Pg 115 : Ban

Well, I've finished it. Now I will go… without any regrets.

(_Ban's hand is now transparent)_

Himiko

Ban..

Ban

Hmmm.. seems like its almost time

Voice over : Ban's Witch of a Grandmother (Please see the spelling mistake in witch)

From now on you will have to shoulder a great many misfortunes of others alone in you life. You will live in misery… that is the destiny of all those who inherit the Jagan and Aesculapius.

Ban

Meh..Stupid old hag, she has never been right about a single damn thing..

Sure my blood mother ditched me, but even as I disappear I have one who cares for me like a mother beside me.

_(Maria is stunned by the words)_

And though the memories of my father are sketchy, there was always this crotchety old coffee shop Chief around, meddling in my business, looking out for me.

(_Paul looks on helpless)_

Pg 116 : Ban

And then finally .. I have you, my sister..

Himiko

Big Brother...

Ban

Don't cry, Himiko…this is selfish, I have no regrets.

I promise everything will be okay.

You will only feel sadness for a little while.

Once I have disappeared, no one will remember me and all your sadness will disappear with me..

Pg 117 -118

Nothing more then a .. forgotten dream.

Pg 119 : Akabane Voice over

What if I do not find that entertaining?

Ban

!! _(Surprised) _

Paul

What the hell...

_(A single scalpel buries itself deep in to the middle of Ban's chest and heart. )_

Pg 120 :

Ban

_(Everyone stares at the scalpel) _

Interfering Bastard…

Himiko

**BAN......!**

_(Ban slumps forward)_

Pg 121 : Archive

Are you crying? MakubeX

MAkubeX

This is what it means to be human..The extent they are willing to give.. to prove themselves, how much do we have to sacrifice to be satisfied we have done our best?

Archive

MakubeX such thoughts make you seem really human-like.

But we are not the ones that need to seek the answer to that question.

Archive

The God of Infinity Fortress.. he is going to open the final door. He will choose between setting the program to zero or allow fortune to continue.

Pg 122 : Archive

He will be the one to determine ..the final destiny of the fate of all humans in this world.

Pg 123 : Teshimine

We are finally here…

Ginji

This is the entrance to Babylon City…

Teshimine

Ginji, what's the matter? You will finish the job once you walk though the door..

Ginji

But…

Professor

You are here because you believed in everyone, didn't you? Everyone's waiting for you to get the final answer.. everyone is waiting for you to provide us with the final answer..

Ginji

(_Ginji feels Ban die.. clenches fist – sooo hate this reaction) _

Ban-chan… the two of us together..

Pg 124: Ginji

As a representative of the GetBackers!... I will open this door,

_(pushes door open)_

Pg 125: Ginji

This.. this place.. where.. where is everyone?

Pg 126: Ginji

Where is everyone...

Akabane White

Only the God of Infinity Fortress can reach Babylon City

Ginji, you are the chosen one..

Pg 127 -128 : Akabane White

Ginji welcome to Shinjuku..

Ginji

Akabane… san?

Akabane White

We are no longer in the in the Shinjuku that you know.. this is a Shinjuku free of the loaming influence for

the Infinity Fortress.

Pg 130 : Ginji

This is … Infinity Fortress? This is exactly like Shinjuku! But.. there is no Infinity Fortress..

Akabane White

Yes, there is no Infinity Fortress here. It is similar to where you live, and yet – it is very different.

Hmm.. I have forgotten to introduce myself. Forgive me… I am Kuroudo Akabane, a practicing surgeon in Shinjuku.

I have been waiting for you, Lord of Infinity Fortress, to tell you the truth … of this world..

Pg 131 : Akabane White

I will show you the whole truth.

Pg 132-133 : Akabane White

_(Peaceful city scenes.. all doing own thing, Ginji looks around) _

How do you like this Shinjuku?

Here you will not see the myriad of homeless in lower town and in tunnels.

This place is rapidly developing.

Its is not perfect, there is still a dark side to the city, there is a thriving black market and normal illegal activates.

The colors of daylight are bright, but they are different from the colors of night.

This is our Shinjuku. It is generally peaceful.. but there is still excitement.

Ginji, do you like it?

It is different from the Shinjuku that you know, here people can lead comfortable easy lives, do you not think so?

P. 134 : Ginji

Akabane-san

(_Ginji on the bridge the GBs made pledge to work together.) _

Akabane White

What is the matter, Ginji?

Ginji

This city... who created it?

Akabane

You are ... truly qualified to be the God of Infinity Fortress.

Ginji

What?

Akabane White

Come let me take you to those you care about.

p. 135 : Ginji

This is... central park?

Akabane White

It is almost time for them to pass by here.

Ginji

Whom are you talking about?

Kazuki female

?!

Kazuki Female

Ah... pardon me,

Ginji

Kazu-chan? Juubei?

Kazuki female

Yes??

Ginji

Ahh hmm??

Pg 136 :Kazuki female

Have we .. met before?

Ginji

Ehh? Who...

Juubei

Kazuki, what is the matter? Do you know this person...?

Kazuki

Juubei its ok...

Ginji(thoughts)

No.. these are not them.

Ginji

Im sorry to disturb you, I mistook you for someone else.

Kazuki female

.. well no harm done. See you...

Pg. 137: Akabane White

As you can see your friends are doing just fine.

Ginji

That person.. was not Kazuki. That really was a girl.

Akabane White

Yes, she is the heir to the Fuchouin family, The is the master of the most ancient Japanese stringed instrument.

The young man beside her, Juubei Kakei, is a premier member of the Kakei family that specializes in acupuncture, he is a true genius and is a prominent lecturer in a college here.

They are truly the people.. whom you know so well.

Ginji

What?

Akabane White

Who would you like to see next?

They are all here, in this world, leading peaceful lives.

Akabane White

Life in this world is good, problems are pretty insignificant compared to what people face in your world, that in a way can be said to be the biggest problem of this world.

Pg. 138 : Akabane White

Here people are bothered by daily hassles, overwhelmed by it.. and then they suicide. The suicide rate in this world, is unfortunately a great deal higher then yours.

VO

(_Ginji looks very sad, thinking; looking down) _

Have we met?

Akabane White

So who would you like to visit next. Haruki Emishi? Shido Fuyuki? Sakura Kakei?

Ginji

There is no need….

Akabane White

Huh?

Ginji

I don't need to meet anymore strangers. Those two people I met just now are nothing like the ones I know. So perhaps it is better I do not meet anymore people I don't know…

Akabane White

Can you no see, its better… the two people that you know in the other world, have no chance of living such a peaceful idyllic life, they need to fight and battle everyday.

_(Ginji clenches his fist – whole thing seems to disturb him)_

Pg. 139 : Ginji

Peace? Is peace … happiness?

(_Very mature look on Ginji's face_)

I don't really know, .. my life.. yes there are times that I have suffered are more then the happy moments.

But the happiness is so sweet.. I cant see myself as unfortunate.

(_Ginji looks earnest and straightforward)_

Akabane White

Ginji, I understand your confusion.. there is someone you must meet.

Ginji

Who is that?

Pg. 140 : Akabane White

That's … your mother.

Ginji

What?!

_(Ginji is totally shocked freezes)_

Akabane White

Come.

Ginji *thoughts

_I can meet my mother? _

_The one who gave birth to me?_

Pg. 141 : Ginji * thoughts

_A graveyard?_

Akabane White

She's the lady over there.. Would you like to talk to her?

Ginji

's …her..

Pg. 142

Thump.. Thump… Thump (heart beats)

(_Ginji walks up slowly, very nervous, fist clenched, sweating)_

Pg 143-144

- Ginji has a first look at his mother near the headstones

Pg. 145 : Lady

May I help you?

Ginji

That… I…

Lady

You are a young man, aren't you?

Ginji

Pardon?

Lady

Sorry.. my eyesight s really bad.. I can only see outlines nowdays, and I need a walking stick.

Ginji

I.. I see.

Lady

What's the matter?

Pg. 146 : Ginji

Can I ask please, .. who are you visiting?

Lady

My son.

Ginji

What?

Lady

My only son.. he died.. a long time ago.

Ba-thump….

Ginji

This is..

Pg. 147 : Ginji

(Headstone with the name Ginji Amano)

I died.. My name?

Pg. 148 :Lady

My son rests here. My only son.

Ginji

Son?

Lady

Yes, his name was Ginji Amano

Ginji *thoughts

That is ..my.. grave?!

(_Ginji really is shell shocked_)

Pg. 149 : Lady

He.. died in late winter, the weather was like this. I became so hollow after he died. I keep thinking if only I had done more. I even thought of cloning him, to bring him back to life, but that's illegal here. And.. the sad part is that even if it succeeded, it would just be another person with his genes, not him. There can only ever be one Ginji. Everyone is specially crated by their world, so regardless of the method of conception, there can only ever be one of each unique individual.

Ginji

Its hard… to understand these things.

Lady

Yes.. its very hard.

Pg. 150 : Lady

But I have the intelligence .. I had to find a way.

I believed that the only way to fulfill my dream is to create another world.

Ginji

Create a world?

Lady

Yes, a backup. With technology I could copy this world and create a backup.

_(Shot of the limitless fortress being built)_

Pg. 151 : Lady

My first step was to create an artificially intelligent archive that contains all the possible future's of the world, the program was self sustaining. By assimilating all the information, possible elements, chaos and possibilities , the program would be able to develop independently with minimal interference.

The scientific committee accepted my idea, because everyone believes this world will end someday, they saw this as a way to continue. So in total secrecy we formed the Brain Trust made up of the most intelligent minds from all areas and began the project. We were Gods that would recreate the world with knowledge and science. We sought all sorts of ways to create a new and stable backup world.

Pg. 152 :Lady

Surprisingly we found only one answer in the end.

The one and only answer to create a stable world is to harness the power of human will.

Ginji

Will power?

Lady

Yes, in simplified terms, human wishes.

Ginji

Wishes?

Lady

Humans.. truly are the Gods that create the world.

Wishes of humans are the mould by which the world is shaped.

Pg. 153 :Lady

That was the answer that we found.

So we decided to collect the fear, desperation and that bit of hope in all humans, by combining all of that, we created another world.

A great deal happened in the process.

Some tapped their own willpower in the process, and by their hidden wishes became immortal.

Like him…

(_Referring to Akabane in White;_

Ginji : !!)

..He is a doctor, once while serving in a war zone, he tried to save the life of a civilian girl.

He failed, and felt useless for letting the life of the child slip through his fingers. He cursed God, and wished for power over death.

Pg. 154 :

Lady

(_Shot of Dr. Jackal in black rising from the debris, Ginji clenches teeth, __Akabane smiles) _

In the other world, his backup got that ability, and became immortal.

Recognizing the power of the other world to mirror our darkest wishes, the Professor invented the fortress, she truly built on my ideas.

Pg. 155 :Lady

That is the world you are all living in...,

..the alternate world.

Pg. 156 :Lady

At the beginning of the project everything was chaotic, but things proceeded at a fast pace. We carefully calculated all the factors and planned the program to follow exactly the history that this world has been through, to create an exact copy.

However totally beyond our expectations, the other world developed its own unique history, we had no control over it, as we created the program to be independent.

(_Ginji's hand must hurt by how much he clenches his fist_)

The program grew, and took on further independence, anomalies began forming in th program. By the time we became aware of this it was too late, those against my team believed we were wrong to interfere had acted to reduce our control. The two world began to exits with two really different sets of rules, what would be impossible in this world, is everyday phenomena in the other world. Chaos and loss of order dominates that world. The history became twisted and totally different from what we had originally planned. It was no longer a backup of this world but a separate existence in itself.

The worlds are alike, but are totally separate worlds.

The time lines of the two worlds are now aligning, when the alternate world's time catches up to the time of this world, the alternate world if it is not aligned to the History of this world, will irreversibly become a separate world. It will be totally independent and we will no longer be able to repair the anomalies.

Pg. 157 :Lady

In the past, we made several attempts to fix the anomalies in the program, we even sent the Professor and a few others there, like Kagami the observer, there to correct things. But once there they were all slowly absorbed into the history of that world. Needless to say they can no longer correct anything, nor are they able to come back.

(_Shot of Kagami and others in a status tube_)

We lost the ability to freely manipulate that world because of the traitors in our ranks, led by the so-called Witch Queen. She and her colleagues even sent her Grandson into the world to stop us.

Pg. 158 :Lady

The only method left to ensure the history is a backup copy of this peaceful world is to destroy all the anomalies by reformatting that world totally. To lead that world out of chaos, we have to destroy it totally and start over leaving only one timeline.

To allow an empty world to restart properly, we need a creator. We need one person to be the creator, and that person must be on the top of the world, so that he can act as the 'Will' of the whole world. I choose to send the one person who stands above the others. He will be the chosen God who determines the future of the new world, by using his willpower to format it.

Ginji

......

_(Lady looks at him with a concerned look)_

Pg. 159 :Ginji

I.. if I.. am the chosen one… you sent me to the other world.

Lady

Would you help me, reformat the world to what it should be?

Ginji

But… the world that I hope to see.. is the world that I know.

Pg. 160 :Ginji

(_Ban and Ginji goofing around in the Honky Tonk)_

A world with.. my partner in it.. my friends.. enemies.. all moving forward together. There is a lot of things that I don't know. But the world I wish to exist in is the world I know..

That's…

Lady

That's…?

Pg 161 -162 : Ginji

That's .. what I have fought to retrieve, ...our world.

Pg 163 : Ginji

Akabane-san, let's go. I think there is someone I want to see..

Akabane White

Ok

Ginji

...

(_Hesitates and turns... he seems torn as to how to address the lady who had made him to be her weapon._)

Lady *thoughts

(smiling to herself) He is a strong boy…

It seems that he has done well without me.

Even if.. its different from the future that I had hoped to see for him..

I hope that he will be able to

…

Pg 164 :

Ginji *SHOUTS

(Lady stands alone gripping her cane in front of the tombstone.)

THANK YOU!!

Pg 165 : Ginji

Ginji

(_With a huge smile and totally Ginji optimism._)

MOM!!!!

(_Lady's eyes finally fill with tears)_

*_*Following is in the Chinese version not in Japanese scans :_

Even through our beliefs are different, there is an unbreakable bond between mother and sun that is unbreakable. I sincerely thank you for this meeting Mom!!

Pg 166

Ginji

(Ginji is floating in darkness)

Dark.. its so dark.. what is this place?

Wait, its not just darkness.. there are substances here.. they are coming together, forming,… becoming,… something..

(_Ginji reaches out a hand – light gathers in front of his palm and sorta flashes._)

Pg 167

_(Ginji fully dressed (darn it.. 6 pack * hot) is lying on his back reaching out to the sun. Ginji's eyes are sooo sad )_

Pg 168 Ginji

(_City debris around him.. he sees a city without the limitless fortress) _

This place is … Tokyo?

Is it Shinjuku… without the Infinity Fortress.. _(Sits up) _

that was not a dream… _(Hits the floor, depressed)_

Ban-chan..I..

169: Ban

What?

(_Standing behind Ginji .. 6 pack to die for.. lighting death stick)_

Ginji

Ban-chan..?

Ban

Eh?

Ginji

Ban-chan! You're alive! (_Chibi Ginji spazes) _

Ban

_(Mallet face plant)_

Idiot! How many times must I tell you I'm invincible. This'll teach you!

Ginji

Ouchie! But where's Infinity Fortress?

(_Ginji runs around n circles)_

Ban

Have you lost what little brains you had? That blasted thing's here!

Pg 170 : Ban

You are standing on it Dumb-ass!

Ginji

This is the roof top of infinity fortress!! Infinity fortress.. rooftop.

_(Sees the closed doorway, smiles)_

_(Sits on the floor as if tired out) _

That means..? was that a dream!?

Ban

Dream?

Ginji

Yeah.. Ban-chan I cant seem to remember the details, but I was in a Shinjuku with the infinity fortress. Akabane-san was dressed in a white coat, and he took me to meet my mother.

Ban

You met your mom, Ginji?

Pg 171 : Ginji

Ya, she told me a bunch of complicated stuff.. didn't really understand it.. I can't really remember all of it.. but..

Ban

But?

Ginji

Nothing, I guess it must have been a dream.

_(Ban has a kindda strange knowing gentle smile on his face)_

It must be true.. the other world was a dream..

(_Ginji standing looking lonely)_

Oh Ya! I even dreamt of your mother Ban-chan!

(_Mood change to beaming_)

Ban

What?

Ginji

Your mom, she really wanted to see you! (_Ban hides eyes under hair_)

So I told her that .. she should come to the Honky Tonk and meet you.

Ban

That was also in your dream, right?

Ginji

..err.. yeah… (_weird faced, sweating_)

Pg 172 : Ban

Ginji even if was just your dream.. the feelings of happiness you felt in meeting your mother were real, wasn't that great.

(_ignoring issue of his mom and focusing on Ginji's emotional needs_)

Ginji

Erm.. yeah! (_Ginji smiles at peace_)

Ban

Okay.. Lets go home!

(_Ginji follows Ban down the stairs. Grins, then smiles sweetly at each other.)_

Pg 173-174

Ban / Ginji

Lets go home!

(_GetBackers walking down side by side, arms around each other) _

Pg 175 -176

_Happy reunions all around as they make their way down the infinity fortress…dead return to life – Cute GB relationship pics _

Pg 177 -178

_Ginji leads MakubeX out of infinity fortress – human virtual beings are now real thanks to Ginji's reformat.(translators note – am pretty sure the number of bunnies, rainbows, free food stands and soft toys in Shinjuku has increased in the now Ginji-fied world. )_

Pg 179 :

Professor

_(MakubeX outside the limitless fortress looking at the sun) _

_(Akabane looking down at the GB crew spilling out of the fortress,, he smiles)_

How unlike you, you saved.. Ban Midou?

Akabane

Not really.. I killed him...

As a token of gratitude..

Professor

…

Akabane

It would have been a pity, if this world was without Ban Midou-kun. ..

Pg 180 : Akabane

_(looking at Ban walking out) _

I did not find his disappearing amusing..so I put him into a state of suspended animation before he fully disappeared.. the rest was up to Ginji to decide.

If Ban Midou had fully disappeared before Ginji's choice, he would have been forgotten and there would have been no way to get him back.

So what needed to be done, was to fool the archive into believing I had taken his life, before he was truly gone. ...

Professor

I see.. only Dr. Jackal could have come up with such a way to fool the archive.

I did not expect that you would care enough to save his life like this.

Akabane

Because .. only he was able to unlock the full potential of Kurudo Akabane

Semimaru

So have you finally found your answer?

Akabane

!

Semimaru

Semimaru

Do you know?

Akabane

What?

Pg 181 : Semimaru

"Reflection in the water.. it reflected the real me…"

Akabane

It's a nice song.

Semimaru

What is an illusion, which is reality, how do we know?

Pg 182

_GetBackers are leaving the fortress behind_

Pg 182

Ginji

_(Standing outside the Honky Tonk)_

We're Back!

Ban

Yeah, Finally!

(_Grab door handle; opens. Girls looking quiet, Honky Tonk even with 3 __people in it looks empty. Girls look up wide eyed_)

Pg 184 : Natsumi

Welcome home!!

(_Smiling happy)_

Ban/Ginji

We're Home!!!

Pg 185 : Natsumi

What would you like?

Ban

Blue Mountain, put it on my tab.

Paul

When are you guys paying off your debts?

Rena

Ahh Paul-san don't be stingy!

Paul

This has nothing to do with being stingy!

Ban

By the way? When do we get paid for this mission?

Woman (Bitch)

Ban…

(_Woman standing outside looking in, hat hides face) _

Pg 187 :Woman (Bitch)

Ban

Maria

Do you not want to meet him?

Woman (Bitch)

!

Maria…

Woman (Bitch)

** remembers what she said

So.. you are the one who he considers his mother…

(_You are not my child!! You are a Demon's child_)

That child has no reason to want to see me…

What will he think of me.

Pg 188 : Woman (Bitch)

Besides, it seems he has finally found a place he belongs..

_(Ban's arm around Ginji – horsing around in Honky Tonk)_

that should be enough to satisfy me.

Maria

Is that what you really want? Do you want to give it a try?

Woman (Bitch)

What?

Maria

Leave everything… in the hands of faith…

(_plotting – seriously they should have taken Ginji's advice and walked in-bah_)

Pg 189 : Emishi/Amon

Welcome (Cosplaying serving waitresses)

Emishi

Amon-han, do you think this is alright?

Amon

Emi-chan, no problemmo!

Crowd looking

Err..

What are they doing?

He, he..

Its stupid

A gag?

Emishi

Amon-han, please stop speaking with such a weird Kansai slang. And… WHY are we wearing these outfits?

Amon

You are so naïve! Maid is an international language! And this area.. (pointing at thigh) will help you conquer the world!

Emishi

The absolute area?

Emishi

Nobody is going to care about that!! WE ARE GUYS!!

(Bashes Amon)

Amon

Sorry. Back to the drawing board!

Amon

Look who's here!!!

Pg 190 : Kazuki

I heard that you two had opened up a gag shop.. but its really a maid café huh?

Emishi

Just in time. Saved! Kazuki-san if you wear this outfit, our business will definitely grow!

Amon

Lets cosplay maids together!!

Kazuki

Definitely… NO!

Juubei

Don't get Kazuki involved in your stupid circus act!

(has needled the both Amon and Emishi)

Amon

What's the problem? You guys just imagine Kazuki-san in a maid uniform..

Kazuki (imaginary)

Welcome home, master.

Emishi/Amon

The best maid!

Kazuki

Don't you dare even imagine it. I thought life could finally get easier..but.. you guys…

Emishi

So what?

Pg 191 : Emishi /Amon

We want to generate laughter in the Infinity Fortress! Have it ring with laughter! That is our biggest dream!

Emishi

I am totally serious! We are going to spread laughter around.

Amon

Yes Shirley!

Emishi

(Bops Amon) Pronounce it properly!!

_Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki freeze and walk away _

Toshiki

That joke was lousy!

Kazuki

Your level of jokes can match Juubei's and your maid outfits are a disgrace to women.

Emishii

No come back, we have shows everyday even weekends1 You Amon-yan you need lots of practice.

Juubei

We… fought in the Infinity Fortress

Pg 192 : Kazuki

No doubt about it.

Juubei

But.. I can't remember much about it. Even when I try, all I can remember are emotions, feelings of determination, frustration and something.. that just misses my grasp.

Kazuki

Same here.. Juubei.. Its surprising.. even though I don't recall any detail, I have a sense of resolution, I'm not unsatisfied.

Toshiki

That must mean.. that even though we cant remember in our heads, I hearts know that everything has been resolved.

Kazuki

That's right.. Yohan must feel this too..

Juubei

Yohan….

Pg 193 : Kazuki

My only brother… he's still trapped in the upper floors of the Infinity Fortress. He is now the heir to the Fuuchouin and ura-Fuuchouin styles of fighting.

Juubei

Are you alright with this?

Kazuki

Yes.. I don't want to be associated so closely with Fouchoiun anymore.. I'm happy to leave that legacy to him… Yohan and MakubeX will view each other as rivals.. but I know that Yohan's goal is no longer violence and destruction. So… this is right.. leaving the legacy to him, he needs it.

Pg 194 : Kazuki

Although I am not Emishi (thank all the gods) .. it is time to find my own special path in this world, without the need for vengeance. I like it more.. this world is more exciting then ever.

Juubei

Like it more… Yes I feel it too, a freshness of energy.

Toshiki

Who knows, what is true of the future.

Pg 195

_Woof woof woof.. _

_Mozart, Shido and Madoka meet up with Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki_

Pg 196

(Ban and Ginji standing seriously together)

Ban

We have finally got it!!!

Ginji

Yeah.. Ban-chan…

Pg 197 : Ban

Today's menu is.. (lol greedy faces)

Ginji

The answer to out dreams, SUPER CLASS SUSHI!!!

Natsumi/Rena

Can we eat?

Ban

(Ban, Ginji, Rena and Natsumi sitting at booth scarffing huge sushi platters)

Who gets it, owns it!

Wah!

Hugh class sea-urchin! Tuna belly!!

Ginji

Is this true?

This is like a great dream..

Ban

Shut up eel!!

That's mine! You greedy bastard!

Ginji

Share Ban-chan share!!

Paul

What tiny dreams your guys have… why do I have to pay for this….

Ban

Paul, A cup of your best blue mountain coffee..

Ginji

Iced coffee for me please!

Ban/Ginji- Chibi

Put it on our Tab!!!

Paul

(_*gnashing teeth_) Lazy freeloaders!! .. what about you?

Pg 198: Teshimine

Your treat?

Paul

Do you want to drive me to bankruptcy?

Teshmine

Heh! Just kidding..

Paul

Here.

So what are your plans now? Do you want me to hook you up to some jobs?

Teshimine

Hmm.. the professor has asked me to help her.. Gives me an inside view that's needed, since things are not really settled yet…

Paul

Choosing an endless journey.. that's not like you.

Teshimine

Paul, thanks. I owe you, I got to laugh with Ginji like this again because of you.

Paul

Haha! I didn't open this Café for you! I have just been following my own dreams.

Teshimine

I see.. that's great..

Paul

Tesh..

Pg 199 : Paul

_(Ban and Ginji are clowning about fighting over everything.)_

The value of a day, is equal to the value of a few years. A haven where burdens can be lifted, I wanted to build such a castle. It has been real fun opening this shop. Those two girls, they now make great coffee!

Natsumi/ Rena

Chief, Chief! _(big hearts)_

Can we use your special blend of coffee beans that you keep? (_Removing stash)_

Paul

Err.. How did you two know where it was?

_(Paul is not happy)_

Ban and Ginji Laughing, having fun.. Sushi.. sooo good.

Teshimine

Well looks like its time.. for me to go.

Ginji

Teshinmine-san, you are going now? But we ordered sushi for you!

Pg 200 : Teshimine

Ginji, I'll come visit again when I am free.

Its time I created my own castle as well.

Ginji

Take care!

Ban

Hmm? Why is he talking about castles?

Ginji

No idea…

Ban

_(Flashback of Ban and his dad's last moments)_

Castles.. huh… _(poor Ban-chan seems sad)_

Paul

…

_(Door opens Ban has a kindda shocked lost look before he sees who it is)_

Pg 201 : Hevn

Hi boys! How have you been?

Ban

_(Ban strange look, then goes teen chibi)_

Huh!.. Boobilicious in the house!

Hevn

Idiot! Who were you expecting?

Ban

Nobody.. (_Horns showing)_

But I know you've been waiting for this… Big Boobies

(_jumps to grope Hevn)_

(Ginji : _Ban-chan no don't_)

_Sfx : Grab hold_

Ban : …

Kurusu : … (_glares)_

Pg 202 : Kurusu

Those are mine!!

Hevn

Darling... (_hearts_)

Ban

~FAIL _(Disappointed Ban) _

_('pat', 'pat' Ginji consoles disappointed Ban.) _

Ginji

Err.. Hevn-san do want some coffee? Paul is treating today!

Hevn

Sure, but .. I have a great job for the GetBackers!

_(Paul has a strange look) _

Ban

Job?

Pg 203 : Ban

What kindda job.. it better be good!

Ginji

What! What! What!

Hevn

What! Ingrates I introduce you to great jobs!

Ban

As if, there are always problems with the jobs you introduce.

Ginji

What's the job?

Hevn

I need you guys to retrieve a person.

Ban

A person?

Hevn

Your client is the boss of a coffee shop?

Ginji

Coffee shop?

Ban

!... ?

(_Looks suspicious at Paul whose back is to them)_

Hevn

Your target is now being transported from near the limitless fortress here (point), by a team of transporters

Ban/Ginji

Transporters… which group?

Pg 204 : Hevn

I'll give you the details later, but they are on the move even now, through this route, so you have to hurry. What's your decision? While I cannoy gaurantee payment, I can guarantee that the ob is good, and you will find irt enlightening.

Ginji

You guarantee?

Ban

That make me more Suspicious..

Hevn

Trust me! So?

Ban

Whatever.. we're the invincible GetBackers.. with a 100% success rate.

Pg 205–206 : Ginji

This job…

Ban

.. we accept it!

Pg 207 : Himiko

Vrrrooom

Gonzou, you ready? Its been a while since I have seem Mr. No breaks in action. Show me your skills!

Gonzou

Don't worry about me, I always get my job done.

Akabane

This looks more like a game then a job. .. Hehehe.. and if I am playing let me inform you.. that I only value the enjoyment I get from the job.. so do let me enjoy this in my own way.

Woman (Bitch)

No problem…

Akabane

Really? You might witness me killing him.. How badly do you want to see him hurt?

Pg 208 : Woman (Bitch)

No problem… they are the GetBackers!!

Akabane

Huh!.. In that case I think I'll battle Ginji-kun.. Lady Poison I'll leave Midou-kun to you.

Himiko

No problem, I'll show him I'm not a kid.

Gounzou

Lets roll.

Pg 209-214 :

Dash!!!

_(Ban and Ginji running together, race past the city, cars, Clayman.. keeping pace with each other.. _

_flash back other adventures.. ) _

Pg 215-216

_Make eye contact, beams at each other._

Pg 217 : Ban

Ready! Ginji!!

Ginji

Always! Ban-chan!

- Owari-

.....


End file.
